Haunted Castle
by SugarHoney91
Summary: The Chairman, Yuuki and Zero move into a castle but it seems like there is already a vampire living there and he seems very interested in Yuuki. Kaname x Yuuki
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone! I have started a new Vampire Knight story and deleted the old one, cause it hit rock bottom. This one is much better than the old one, I think, I hope. **

**Yuuki, Zero and the chairman, Kaien, are moving into a castle. One of Kaien´s relatives has died and given everything that they own to Kaien, including this castle. What they don´t know is that there is already a vampire living there and he seems very interested in Yuuki. Kaname x Yuuki 4ever!**

**I do not own Vampire Knight, sadly.**

Haunted Castle

Chapter 1

"We´re finally here!" their foster father said and pointed to the top of the hill.

"Do we have to walk all the way up there?!" Yuuki asked in shock.

"This is going to be a long day." Zero said and sighed.

**oOoOo**

"We...made..it." Yuuki panted and fell from exhaustion once they reached the top.

"C´mon, my lovely son and daughter! Let´s take a look inside our new house!" Kaien said with a big smile.

Both Yuuki and Kaien could feel glares coming from a very angry Zero at the back of their necks.

"You´re not my father." Zero said through his teeth.

"You pay to much attention to little details. Now, let´s take a look around our new house!" Kaien said again.

"Chairman..." Yuuki started.

"No more chairman. Call me D-A-D-D-Y. Kaien interrupted her.

"Da-Daddy, our new house is a...castle." Yuuki said and couldnt believe her eyes. It was huge!

"Oh, did I forget to mention that?" Kaien said innocently.

"Whatever. Let´s go inside." Zero said and opened the gates. The garden was full of beautiful red roses. Who ever took care of this garden did a very good job. When they pushed the front door open, it made this creepy sound that made Yuuki´s hair stand straight up. Everything inside was so neat and pretty. It was almost like somebody already lived here.

"Let´s find the bedrooms. I want to get some rest before Zero starts dinner." Kaien said and went up the stairs.

"Wait! Why should I make dinner?" Zero asked and followed him.

"Because the maid wont be here until tomorrow and I like the food you make." Kaien explained.

"Well, forget it. I´m not doing it." Zero said in a final way.

"I´ll give you my blood in return." Kaien teased.

"Shut up!" Zero yelled and hit him.

Soon the voices started to fade away and Yuuki couldnt hear them anymore as they disappeared upstairs. Yuuki stayed behind because she had this feeling that someone was watching her, but no matter how hard she looked around, she couldnt see anyone.

"Is anyone there?" she asked.

"Yuuki." a voice said. It turned out to be Zero. "Are you coming?"

"Yes." Yuuki answered and went upstairs after Zero and her father.

**oOoOo**

"Yuuki, can you see if Zero is done with dinner?" Kaien asked his lovely daughter.

"Sure." Yuuki said and rushed downstairs but stopped at the last step. She got this feeling that someone was watching her again. "Is anyone there?"

Suddenly she heard a thud coming from the next room. "Zero is that you?"

She slowly made her way to the door and opened it. On the floor she saw a picture that had fallen of a desk. She picked it up a saw that is was a picture of a very handsome man. He was laying in the rose garden, wearing a half-unbuttoned black shirt and black pants. His smooth black hair went perfectly with his clothing. He also had these dark piercing eyes. _Who is this?_

"Yuuki!" she heard Zero call.

"What is it?" she asked.

"Dinners ready." he said.

**oOoOo**

Yuuki was siting on her bed looking at the photo she found earlier. She didn't know why she kept it but for some reason she felt drawn to it. There was something special about the man on this picture.

"I really should unpack." Yuuki told herself as she looked around the room and saw all the untouched boxes.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door.

"Time to go to bed my sweet daughter!" her father said from the other side of the door.

_I guess I´ll unpack tomorrow _she thought and got ready for bed. 

Yuuki was in the middle of a peaceful sleep when she felt a soft breathing on her lips. She opened her eyes only to see a beautiful pair of dark eyes staring back at her. Normally her first instinct is to scream but this time it was different. Something told her nor to be afraid of this man. She felt his fingers gently brush against her cheek, which made her blush. There was something familiar about him and then it hit her, it was the man from the picture that she found earlier.

End of chapter

**What do you think? I really like the plot of this story and I hope that you do too :) Please review and let me know what you think. Btw is the chairmans name Kaien? Just want to make sure. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi everyone! I wish that more people would write Kaname x Yuuki fanfics. They are so hard to find. If anyone knows a good one please tell me :) Anyway here is the new chapter. Enjoy!**

Chapter 2

Yuuki woke up from her peaceful dream as soon as the sunlight hit her face from through the windows. She really should have closed the curtains. The bright light gave her splitting headache so early in the morning. Those thoughts quickly left her mind and were replaced with new ones of the mysterious man, who came to visit her last night, Kuran Kaname. She remembered him telling her his name, but it still puzzled her how much he already knew about her. _Who is he?_

"YUUKI!" someone shouted from the other side of the door that made Yuuki fall of the bed.

"What?!" she shouted back.

"Get ready. Breakfast is almost done." this time she recognized the voice. It was Zero.

"I´ll be right..." Yuuki stopped in the middle of her sentence when she noticed a rose and letter laying on her bed.

"Is everything okay?" Zero asked as he opened the door.

Yuuki looked up from the letter and saw Zero standing at the door. "Could you at least put some clothes on?"

"I'm wearing a towel." Zero said.

"That´s not good enough." Yuuki said before returning her gaze to the letter in her hand.

"Geez." Zero sighed. "What´s that in your hand?"

"Nothing." Yuuki said and continued to read the letter.

Only seconds later Zero snatched it from her.

"Give it back!" she shouted and tried to snatch it back from him.

"Who is this Kuran guy?" Zero said while ignoring her punches.

Finally Yuuki was able to get the letter back while slightly blushing. "No one."

"That blush tells me that he is someone." Zero said indifferently.

"Just leave. I´ll be down for breakfast soon." Yuuki told him.

Zero didn't the need to push the subject anymore, so he just left the room. He wanted to know who that man was and why Yuuki was hiding him but she was really stubborn. If she wasn't gonna tell him now, then she wasn't gonna change her mind anytime soon.

**xXx**

"Thank you Momoyama-san. This breakfast was delicious." Kaien praised their maid.

"Thank you, master." the maid said and cleaned up the table.

"Okay, what´s wrong with you two?" Kaien asked.

Both Zero and Yuuki responded with a "Huh?"

"You two haven't said a word this entire morning." Kaien explained.

"Nothing´s wrong. I´m just thinking about stuff." Yuuki said.

"What stuff?" Kaien asked.

"Just stuff." Of course by stuff she meant the handsome man who was in her bedroom earlier.

"Why wont my daughter talk to me?" Kaien said as fake tears ran down his face. "What about you Zero?"

"What about me?" Zero wondered.

"Why are you so quiet today?" Kaien asked.

"No reason." Zero answered.

"I know what will cheer you two up!" Kaien said with a stupid smile. "Why don't you two take care of the garden?"

"Why?" Both Yuuki and Zero asked.

"Because we don't have gardener." Kaien explained and drank his juice.

**xXx**

"I can't believe his making us do this." Zero complained.

"Quit complaining. It might be fun." Yuuki told him with a smile, that was not very convincing.

"Whatever. I´ll take care of the front garden while you take care of the back garden." Zero told her and got to work.

Yuuki didn't complain, she just did as she was told. _This sure is a huge garden._

Yuuki realized that the roses in the back garden were a lot bigger than the ones in the front garden. She wondered why.

It pleased Yuuki that there was a pool here. Once she was done she could go for swim. But of course they would have to change the water, although it looked pretty clean. Her thoughts traveled back to Kaname. Maybe he was the one who took care of this place?

Then something caught her eye. At the back of the garden she noticed a stone, a grave stone. She slowly approached it to see who´s it was.

Her eyes widened when she read the name, Kuran Kaname.

End of chapter

**Please review! Btw next Thursday I´m going on vacation for 5 weeks and I wont be able to update during that time. Maybe I will update another chapter before go but I´m not making any promises. Bye! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Here is a new chapter of Haunted Castle. To tell you the truth I've been trying to decide if I should continue this fanfic or if I should delete it. Out of all my fanfics this is my most unsuccessful one and the hardest one to write. But then again this is about vampire knight and I guess it's harder for me to come up whit things for new chapters. So please let me know if you want more chapters of Haunted Castle. Anyway, please enjoy this nest chapter!**

Chapter 3

The water was so nice this early in the morning. It was still dark outside but you could almost smell that the sun was about to rise. The wind felt so cold and refreshing when it hits your skin and all your troubles seemed to wash away. It's at times like this when you feel truly peaceful and make it worth living.

"Yuuki." a soft whisper came from the edge of the pool.

Yuuki buried half her face under water to cool down her blush. She saw Kaname kneeing down and holding a hand out for her, which she gladly took. He helped her out of the pool and wrapped a warm towel around her cold body. Their eyes meet as he brushed some of her hair from her face. His touch sent shivers down her spine as he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into a passionate kiss. The towel had already fallen off and Yuuki was pressing her body against his for warmth. A few minuets later they both had to break the kiss for air. Once Yuukis had returned, she gazed into his eyes and let out a scream. They were blood red.

Yukki shoot straight up when she heard the alarm clock. Today was her first day in her new school. She got out of bed and walked over to her window, which had a beautiful view of their background. At the back of the garden she could see the pile of leaves that she used to cover up the gravestone. She didn't want anyone to know about it until her confusion was cleared up.

That dream had made Yuuki wake up all dreamed in sweat so she figured that it would probably be a good idea to take a shower before school.

"Yuuki, hurry up and eat your breakfast so that I can drive you two to school." Kaien told his daughter as she came down the stairs.

"I'm not hungry." Yuuki said.

"Is something wrong?" Kaien wondered.

"No. I just had a weird dream. It's nothing to worry about." Yuuki assured him with one of her smiles.

"Fine, then will you be a good girl and wait for your daddy outside while I go and get Zero." Kaien said cherrfully.

"O-Okay." Yuuki said nervously.

"Okay what?" Kaien asked with eyes full of hope.

"Okay d-daddy." Yuuki said and saw her father happily run upstairs to Zeros room. She picked her bag of the floor and went outside to the car. Their new school was about a 10 minuet drive from where the lived. She was nervous about meeting new people and hoped that she could make some friends.

A few minuets later, Zero and Kaien had finally made it to the car.

"This is great. We get a exercise every morning. Why don't we just walk to school too?" Zero said sarcastically. (Remember that they live on a hill.)

"Quit your winning." Kaien told him. "Get in the car. This is your first day in a new school and you need to be in a good mood if you want to make new friends."

"_Ahh, how exhausting!" _Yuuki thought as she flopped down on her bed. Everyone at school were very excited about meeting them. The girls were especially happy to meet Zero, until he scared them away. He'd be very popular with the girls if he would let them get close.

Yuuki sat up and looked over at her desk. There was still some homework that she had to finish but she was so tired. She wished that she could just forget about her homework and go to bed.

A half an hour later she finished her math but there was still the biology left. She decided to rest her eyes for a moment before continuing with her homework.

It didn't take long before Yuuki was fast asleep with her biology still undone.

As soon as he was sure that she was really sleeping, he appeared from the shadows.

"...Kaname..." Yuuki whispered in her sleep.

"Yuuki." Kaname whispered back and stroked her hair.

"Who...are you?" Yuuki said again.

He gave her a gentle kiss on her forehead before picking her up in his arms and placing her on the bed next to him. He continued to stroke her hair as he watched her beautiful sleeping face. His eyes traveled down form her face to her chest that moved with every breath she took. A smile formed on his face when she said his name again. His smile quickly faded and was replaced with a serious look. Their positions shifted with him now hovering above her with his eyes focused on her neck. His lips gently brushed against her collarbone before his tongue made it's way up her neck.

Then two sharp items where placed her neck...fangs!

The end of chapter

**Done! This was so hard. I guess that I'm used to write Shuga Chara fanfics and this is a little harder for me, so sorry if some of the characters seem a little OOC. Please review and let me know if I should continue with this story. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi! I´m back and I've decided to continue this story. All I needed was some time to figure out where I was going with this fanfic. I hope that all of you are excited to read next chapter of Haunted Castle. Enjoy! **

Chapter 4

"Nooo!" Yuuki shouted. She looked around at her surroundings and remembered that she was in her room. _"It was just a dream."_

Suddenly her foster father, Kaien, came bursting through the door with Zero close behind. "Yuuki, is everything?! I heard screaming!"

"It was just a bad dream. Nothing to worry about." Yuuki assured them. She noticed that they were staring at something and followed their gaze. Right beside her on the bed was a single blue rose. Kaname most have left it there. How was she going to explain this?

"Yuuki, where...?"

"I-I...was in the garden earlier and I thought that this rose was so beautiful t-that I brought it home with me." Yuuki nervously answered her father as she scratched the back of her head. She knew by the expression on their faces that they didn't believe her. Who could blame them? She wouldn't have believed her lie either.

"Could that rose be from Kaname by any chance?" Zero wondered.

"Kaname?! Who on earth is Kaname?" Kaien asked.

"_Damn you Zero!"_ Yuuki thought as she desperately tried think of an answer and the best thing she could come up with was, "No one. Absolutely no idea of who you are taking about."

Kaien, like any other human in this world, could see right through her lies. "Zero, will you please excuse us?"

Zero leaves the room without saying a word. There was an uncomfortable silence between Kaien and Yuuki before one of them finally spoke up.

"Cross Yuuki, I want you to look me straight in the eyes and tell me who this Kaname is?"

Kaien said with a serious voice.

Yuuki hesitated before speaking. "I-I don't know who he is I just know his name."

"Are you telling the truth?" Kaien asked as he sat down next to her on the bed.

"Yes." Yuuki said with a nod.

"Then I think it's obvious that you are not allowed to see him again. If you ever com in contact with that guy again, you have to tell me tight away." Kaien told her.

"I promise that I will stay away from him." Yuuki promised.

"Good. Now, get ready fro school." Kaien said before leaving the room.

Yuuki decided to deal with the Kaname thing later, right now she had to get ready fro school or she'll be late. She felt a little dizzy as she stood up and there was a sharp pain in her neck. With one hand over her neck and the other one on the wall to balance herself, she walked over to the fullsize mirror. Her eyes widened with fear and shock when she saw two deep holes in her neck. Suddenly the memories of last night came flying back to her. Kaname bit her!

_Knock, Knock_

"Yuuki, hurry up so that I can drive you two to school." Kaien called from the other side of the door.

"Coming!" Yuuki celled back and hurried to her wardrobe. When her uniform was on, she took one last glance at herself in the mirror and the bite marks were still visible. She quickly grabbed a scarf and tied it around her neck.

"Why are you wearing a scarf?" Zero asked when Yuuki got into the car.

"I thought that it was pretty." Yuuki said and put her seatbelt on. (Always out your seatbelt on)

_At school_

"That's it for today class and don't forget that tomorrow is the last day to turn in your essay." the teacher said before every last soul rushed out of the classroom.

Yuuki tiredly walked along the school hallway when someone approached her.

"Are you okay, Yuuki-chan? You kept dozing of in class, more then usual." Minami, Yuukis friend, said.

"I'm fine. It's just a lack of sleep and I have I lot on my mind." Yuuki said with a sigh.

"Do you want to tell me about it?" Minami asked.

"No, not really." Yuuki said.

"But you're not sick or anything, right? I mean everything is day with you?" Minami said hinting that she had something to tell Yuuki.

"Why are you being so...jumpy?" Yuuki asked.

"Some one likes you." Minami got straight t the point."He wanted me to ask you if you have a boyfriend, cause of not he would love to take you out for a date."

Yuuki stood there speechless. She wished that she could come up with an excuse to leave. This was the last thing that Yuuki needed on her mind. It was almost like God answered her call. Just at that moment Zero appeared.

"Yuuki, Kaien is waiting outside for us." he said.

"_Thank you, Zero"_ Yuuki happily thought. She waved goodbye to her friend and dragged Zero with her. Minami told her to wait but Yuuki ignored it and hurried out of there.

"Why were you running away from Minami? What were the two of you talking about?" Zero asked Yuuki, who was sitting in the back seat.

"Nothing. She just wanted to hook me up with someone." Yuuki said followed by a yawn.

"My dear Yuuki is growing up so fast." Kaien cried with tears running down his face.

"Keep your eyes focused on the road! Do you want us to die?!" Zero shouted at him.

_At home_

"I'm going to bed." Yuuki announced as she walked up the stairs.

"Already? You only just got home from school." Kaien said. "Don't you at least want some dinner?"

"No thanks. I don't feel like eating." Yuuki said and continued to walk up the stairs then to her room. She closed the door behind her and went to unpack her backpack. _"Oh right, I have to write that essay."_ It wouldn't look good if a girl who just transferred flunked out, but Yuuki could barely keep herself awake let alone do homework. She decided that it would be best if she first got some sleep and then finished her homework. Even though it was still bright outside, she changed into her PJ's and crawled under her cozy bed covers.

Yuuki was in the middle of a peaceful sleep when she felt something brush against her cheek. She tiredly opened her eyes. "Kaname?"

"Go back to sleep." he gently whispered to her.

"Why are you here? You're not supposed to be here." Yuuki whispered with a slight blush.

"Why not?" Kanme wondered.

"Beacause my father has forbidden me form seeing you. They find the rose you left for me on the bed and started asking questions." Yuuki explained. Suddenly she remembered something. She slowly reached out to touch his face with her hand. Kanme closed his eyes to enjoy her sweet touch. Yuuki didn't understand why he acted like this in front of her. They didn't even know each other. Her hand traveled lower down his face until her fingers made contact with his lips. She slipped one of her fingers underneath his upper lip and gasped. Fangs! "What are you?"

"A vampire." Kanme said calmly like it was no big deal.

Yuuki had trouble wrapping her mind around it, but she still had some questions. "Why is there a gravestone with your name on it?"

"Because I died awhile ago." Kaname answered.

Yuuki opened her mouth to speak but she couldn't think of anything to say. The only thing that escaped her mouth was weird high pitch sounds.

"The man who lived here before you... " Kaname knew what she wanted to know. "...he performed a ritual to bring e back to life, but before the ritual could be completed, he was interrupted. Because the ritual wasn't completed, I haven't been able to regain my full strength."

Yuuki touched the scar on her neck. "Then..."

"I need fresh blood or I'll lose mu strength and eventually die. Does it hurt?" Kaname said and brought his lips to gently brush across her neck before kissing over the two deep holes he made last night.

"K-Kanme..." What was he doing? He gave Yuuki a strange tingling feeling in her neck. Yuuki woke up from her daze when Kaname removed his lips from her neck and stood up on his hands and knees hovering above her.

"Better?" Kaname asked.

Yuuki didn't understand what he was talking about until she realized that the pain was gone. She quickly touched the part of her neck that was supposed to hurt and there was...nothing. The bite marks were gone! "How did you...?"

"Last night I regained some of my strength and power." Kaname explained.

"Blood gives you strength and without strength you will die." Yuuki slowly said. She was still trying to get her mind wrapped around everything.

"But if I'm not wanted here then I should leave." Kaname said and got up.

"No!" Yuuki stretched out her arm to him, begging him to stay. Kaname brought her hand to touch the side of his face while he say down beside her on the bed. "Don't leave."

"You need some rest." Kaname told her.

"Don't treat me like a child." Yuuki said with a frown.

"I'm not. I'm just looking out for you." Kaname said.

Yuuki closed her eyes, getting ready to sleep when she suddenly remembered something and shot straight up. "My essay! It's due tomorrow!"

Kaname pushed her down on the bed again and gave her a kiss over the eyes, withing seconds Yuuki was fast asleep. "No need to worry, Yuuki..."

_Next morning_

Yuuki woke up the next morning by the annoying sound from her alarm clock.

"_When did I fall asleep?"_ Yuuki tiredly thought. She jumped put of bed when she remembered that she still hadn't finished her essay, but when she looked at computer, there it was, her essay was already done.

"_Thank you, Kaname."_

**Please review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**So sorry for the wait. But I haven't had time to update anything. All the teachers want to have all the exams and essays done before winter holiday and I've sorta been stressed out a little. But now I'm back! I've said my apology and now on with the story!**

**Thanks to all the readers and reviewers! **

Chapter 5

"Tomoya Shinika."

"Hikari Souma."

"Moniko Borko."

The teacher was calling students one by one to come and get their essays. Yuuki was nervously sitting at her desk by the window and waited for the teacher to call her name. What if he found out that she didn't write the essay? This school doesn't tolerate cheating. Would she get expelled?

"Yuuki Cross."

She stood up and walked up to the front with her bangs covering her eyes. The teacher handed her the essay and Yuuki took a deep breath before she looked at it. Her eyes widened and a smile spread across her face as she the grade she had been given, A+. she got a pat on the back by her teacher before returning to her seat. From the corner of her eye she saw Zero giving her a odd look but she didn't pay much attention to it. Lately he has been acting weird.

It was only a few minuets left of class when a scrambled piece of paper was thrown at Yuuki`s desk. She looked behind her to see who had thrown it and saw her friend Minami waving at her. Yuuki unscrambled the piece of paper and read it.

_Meet me in the janitors office after class_

Yuuki wondered what she wanted but gave it no more thought until after class ended. Before she went to meet up with Minami, Yuuki wanted to have a word with Zero but he was nowhere to be found. He's been avoiding her a lot lately.

On her way to the basement ,where the janitors office was, she thought about what Minami wanted and why she wanted to meet in such and odd place. The last time the spoke, Minami wanted to hock Yuuki up with someone. Hopefully they wont have the same conversation this time.

Yuuki finally reached the janitors office but it was empty.

"Minami-chan?" No respons. Yuuki decided to sit down awhile and wait for her.

_`Click`_

What was thats sound? Yuuki sat up and hurried over to the door only to find that it was locked. Yuuki panicked a little as she tried to opened it several more times. Finally deciding to stop being calm and banged on the while screaming.

"Open the door!" Yuuki heard giggles coming from the other side and recognized the voice. "Minami, is that you? What are you doing?! Unlock the door!"

Minami let out a dew more laughs before she ran away and left a very confused and frightened Yuuki alone.

Minami made it back to her next class and hurried to her desk. Zero, who was sitting right behind her, wondered where Yuuki was but his expression turned into a frown when Minami made playful smirk.

"Wha-" before Zero could finish his sentence, the new teacher arrived and started the class. She was taking attendance and when she got to Yuuki`s name, Minami told her thats she wasn't feeling well and was staying at the infirmary. The teacher accepted that and went on to the next name.

During the entire class, Zero was glaring daggers at Minami`s back , making it difficult for her to solve her math problems. She knew that Zero could easily tell if someone was lying and all she had to do now was to stall him so that he didn't find her, not yet at least.

_In the janitor's office with Yuuki_

She had finally stopped banging on the door and was sitting down at a corner crying. She felt very uneasy being trapped in a mid-dark, grey room underground, with no windows and only one door that was currently locked.

Yuuki sat in her her corner and hugged her knees to her chest. She could feel the cold metal wall against the back of her head. She had finally stopped crying and her face was covered with dry tears. The only thing that could be heard in the room besides her breathing was the hospital white clock on the wall. She had been trapped down there for over an hour. Her friends most have begun to wonder where she was, and Zero was probably already out looking for her.

_Back with the others_

"You lied." Zero said and punched his fist in the wall next to Minami.

"I-I did not." Minami was scared by his behavior. They were alone in an empty classroom so there was no one around to help her.

"Yuuki is not in the infirmary and she never was. Tell me where she is." Zero threatened.

"What makes you think that I would know." Minami said.

Zero leaned on a desk behind him and eyes her suspiciously. "Why are you stalling?"

"Am not." Minami replied a little to quick.

"I'm not going to ask you again." Zero said pined her to the wall again.

Minami started shaking from fear, the look in his eyes was frightening her and she wanted nothing more then to get away from him. "She's in the janitor's office."

As soon as the words left her mouth, Zero broke into a run down to the basement. He pushed past several students on his way there and he practically jumped down the stairs. He kicked the door open and found...nothing. There was no Yuuki. Where was she?

_Earlier_

Yuuki`s head shot up when she heard the door unlock. In walked the last person she expected ot find her, Kaname. Yuuki ran into his arms without giving any thought to why and how he knew that she was there? Kaname slipped his black coat off hi shoulders and wrapped it around the pretty girl in his arms before he lifted her up bridalstyle and carried her.

_Back to Now_

Zero ran all around school and looked for her. He asked everyone if they had seen here but no one had. Finally he stumbled across someone who saw someone who matched Zrto`s description. He saw a young girl with a handsome man sitting under a tree outside the school.

He hurried outside and ran around the ridiculously big school until he fiannly saw someone sitting under a tree in the shadows with a sleeping girl on his lap.

"Who are you?" Zero fell to his knees and tried to catch his breath.

"Why do you aks?" Kaname never tore his eyes away from the sleeping beauty as he continued to stroke her hair.

"Let her go." Zero told him.

Kanme chuckled before he took a glance at Zero. "I'm not going to hurt her."

"I don't believe you." Zero made an attempt to grab Yuuki but failed.

"You don't have to." Kaname stood up with the still sleeping girl in his arms. "Just don't tell her that we've meet. If she ask then lie."

"Why?" Zero wondered.

"It makes it easier." Before Zero knew it, Kaname had disappeared and suddenly Yuuki was in his arms. Zero didn't understand what just happened but decided to worry about it later. Right now her had to get Yuuki back home before she woke up.

_To be continued.... _

**Please review!**

**Let me know if there are any spelling or grammar mistakes. To lazy to do it myself XD**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi everyone! I know I haven't updated for so long but after winter break, we got longer school days and then I have to do my homework and life, which I no longer have! Sorry to bother you with my problems, but I want you to understand why it takes me so long to update. While we are on this, I have started a Twilight story but it hasn't gotten off with the best start. If you could do my a favor, please read it and tell me what you think. Let me know if I'm just waisting my time with it. Anyone who has read or seen Twilight should also read _Vampire Kisses_. I just started reading them and they are awesome! **

**Please enjoy this new chapter!**

Chapter 6

"Let me go!" This is embarrassing!" Yuuki whispered as she tried to wriggle herself free from her father's arms. Yuuki had a school camping trip that lasted for four days and they were saying their goodbye, but Kaien exaggerated a tad too much.

"But I'll miss you. Both of you!" Kaien exclaimed as he brought Zero into the bone crushing hug. It only lasted for a second before Zero's fist made contact with Kaien`s skull and knocked him to the ground. "You're so mean!"

"Don't drag me into this charade." Zero said as he straightened out himself.

"Zero, we need to go or we'll be late." Yuuki gave her foster father one last hug. "Bye, D-Dad."

After their last farewell, Yuuki and Zero hurried over to the big yellow school bus that waited ofr them. Yuuki took the seat next to her new friend Yori. They meet each other last week during chemistry when they were paired up as study buddies.

"Your father very affectionate." Yori said.

"Oh, you saw that." Yuuki responded with an awkward smile. It was embarrassing enough without an audience. "He gets a little emotional sometimes."

"He must be a very good father." Yori said as she pulled two mini-gums out of her backpack; on for her and one for Yuuki.

"He's the best." Yuuki accepted the strawberry flavored gum. "Thanks."

Their camping place was at the side of a big mountain and they had about an hour an a half bus trip ahead of them. Everyone spent their time chatting, secretly eating candy when the teachers weren't looking and every now and then a few idiots started singing off key. Yuuki and Yori talked about boys during the whole time, or just one boy really. Yori had this suoer huge crush on one of the boys in her class and she was thinking about confessing to him while they were at camp. Only one problem with that plan, Yori was a coward when it came to her own love life, but she was more then happy to help others with theirs.

"You really should do it. Confess to him!" Yuuki whispered.

"Shhh." Yori put her hands over Yuuki`s mouth and looked around to make sure that nobody heard that. "Not so loud."

"Yori and Benji sitting in a tree K-I-" Yuuki begun to sing in a quiet whisper once Yori removed her hand but was cut short when she felt a very soft thud on the back of her head. She turned around and saw a piece of paper on the floor. She curiously picked it up and read what it said inside.

_Please take to me._

Yuuki immediately knew who this was. She looked over her shoulder and saw Minami staring at her with an apologetic look. They still haven't talked to each other after Minami betrayal. Yuuki only ignored her and tore up the piece of paper before refocusing her attention to Yori`s problem.

"You still mad at her?" Yori wondered even though she already had the answer.

"Yes." Yuuki quickly said.

"I don't blame you." Yori looked at the torn pieces of paper on the floor and then back at Yuuki. "What did she want."

"Forgiveness, like always." Yuuki said and then felt the presence of a dark aura behind her. She slowly and unwillingly turned around only to find a very angry Ms. Yukari looking at her.

"Hai, sensei?" Yuuki nervously said. Ms. Yukari was famous for her short fuse. She was 48 years old and single. Rumor was that all men were to scared to marry her.

"Is this your doing?" Ms. Yukari asked in a stern voice with fire burning in her eyes as she tapped her right foot next to the pieces of paper on the floor.

Yuuki gulped. Another thing Ms. Yukari was famous for was her unusual punishments.

The rest of the bus ride was pretty quiet and they made it to Mint Mountains faster the they expected. Everyone got their bags ans started to walk along the small trail to where they would set up camp. Everyone were quiet as they listened to Ms. Yukari and Mr. Temari give the instructions. They were not aloud to leave the campsite without teacher's permission Everyone had to behave these long four days and after 22.00, everything had to be dead quiet with everyone in their own tent. If anyone misbehaved, they would be sent home straight away. Hopefully, everyone would have a nice time.

"I hate her!" Yuuki said as she dragged her suitcase down the small trail with the rest of the class.

"You know how unreasonable she is. You don't deserve this." Yori sympathized Yuuki, who had been forced to do a little camping of her own with two other troublemakers. They were forced to do some mushroom "searching" while well behaved one's, as Ms. Yukari ou it, ate marshmallows by the cozy camp fire.

"How can pieces of paper get me into this mess?! I wanna go home!" Yuuki wined and was suddenly pushed forward. She turned around with a frown placed on her face to see who was bullying her.

"Walk faster." A rude guy said.

"Shut up." Yuuki muttered but kept a faster pace to avoid his nagging again.

After about 30 minuets of walking, and dragging a heavy suitcase by your side, they finally reached their campsite. The place was very open and green with only a few trees in some places, but the farther you looked the thicker and the darker it got. It was the perfect scene for a horror movie, and the perfect plot too. A bunch of stupid kids on a camping trip and the killer leaves no survivors.

Everyone put down their suitcases and begun building up their tent, or at least tried. Everyone except Yuuki and two others, who had to go mushroom hiking.

"Now remember not to touch any or the mushrooms. Some are poisonous so only take pictures." Ms. Yukari gave them a camera, map, compass and all the necessary information. "be back before night falls. There are wild animals out here and it can be dangerous when it's dark."

The three of them took the supplies and started going deeper into the woods. Yuuki remembered the names of her two hiking buddies. One of them was Chika, a girls from Yuuki`s history class. She was punished for bringing make-up even though they were not supposed to. The other one, Souma, hid beer in his suitcase.

"This is so unfair." Chika wined as she tried to keep up the pace with the other two. "I hate bugs."

"They could at least send us a guide or something. It's impossible to find your way around here. Where are we suppose to look for these damn mushrooms?" Souma kept an eye on the map as they tried to avoid rocks to trip over or walking into trees.

"I found one!" Yuuki exclaimed and ran ahead of them to a funny looking brown mushroom.

"Good work, Yuuki-chan." Souma pulled the camera out of their supply bag and took a picture before they continued to look for the other four.

They have been hiking for two and a half hours and only one mushroom was missing, but it had already gotten a little dark and they needed to find their way back to the campsite, if they could.

"Did we come from this way or," Souma turned around to point in the other direction. "this way."

"This way." Yuuki and Chika said in union but pointed to separate directions.

"What do we do now?" Chika`s voice was shaking from panic.

"Flip a coin?" Yuuki suggested as she nervously scratched the back of her head.

"Okay." Souma said and pulled a coin from his back pocket. "Heads we go left. Tails we go right."

The coin flipped up in the air and landed on the dirty grass with tails facing upwards. Souma left the coin lying there as they began walking to the right, which hopefully was their way back.

To be continued...

**Please review!**

**Also read my other fanfics!**


	7. Chapter 7

**For once I have nothing to say. Enjoy!**

Chapter 7

"Where is she?!" Zero yelled at , who was on the phone with the local police. Yuuki, Chika and Souma still hadn't returned and everyone was really worried. Night had already begun to fall and if the didn't find them soon then some wild animal might get to them before they do.

"Be quiet." told Zero while was on the phone. All the kids were supposed to be inside their tents but apparently Zero thought that he was an exception.

A short moment later, was finished on the phone and was facing a worried teacher and an angry student, who were waiting for answers. nervously chewed on his lower lip before speaking in a quiet voice. "The can't help us."

"What?!" Zero yelled but was quickly silenced before he could continue.

"Let me finish." said. "They can't help us right _now_. It will be too dark to look for them soon but they will be here first thing tomorrow. As soon as the sun is up."

"That not good enough." Zero said through his teeth.

"Calm down." told him..

Zero ignored her. "They could die."

"They will not." protested and threw Zero a small box of Tic Tac`s. "Take one of these and calm down, then return back to your tent."

Both of the teachers returned back to the campsite to make sure all the other students were where they were supposed to be. While they weren't looking, Zero slipped a little deeper into the woods and pulled out his cellphone. He dialed the number home. He knew that Kaien had gone to stay with some friends while they were gone, but he hoped that someone else was there. It didn't take long for him to reach the answering machine and left a quick message before a teacher came to look for him. "I don't know if you can hear this or not but I don't know what else to do. Yuuki is in trouble and I need help. Find her. I really hope that you can hear this not just for her sake but for mine too. I don't want to turn out looking like a big idiot if your not there. Umm....bye. And hurry."

Back home the same time the message ended, a tall dark figure disappeared out the front door.

**

The dark night had made it impossible for the them to see their hands in front of their faces, much less the path in front of them, so Yuki and her two new friends had decided to settle down for the night. Yuuki dropped down on the cold grass while Chika and Souma snuggled close together for warmth.

"You'll freeze to death." Chika argued.

"I'll be fine. Don't worry about him." Yuuki said and wrapped her jacker closer around herself.

"Not a chance. I don't want to wake up tomorrow and find a frozen fish stick where you were supposed to be. Get over here." Souma said help out his free arm out for her to join them. Yuuki got the feeling that he liked the idea of having two women by his side. Nevertheless, Yuuki crawled over to his side and rested her head on his shoulder. It took sometime for them to fall asleep but eventually the drifted off to dreamland.

Yuuki woke up again in the middle of the night a carefully crawled away from the two of them. She stood up and stretched her body. Sleeping on the ground wasn't as comfortable as it sounded. Darkness had surrounded the entire forest and if it wasn't for the moonlight, she wouldn't be able to make out her surroundings.

Excitement shot through her when she saw something shine in the distant. It disappeared as fast as it came bit she definitely saw it. She took a few steps closer towards that direction but then stopped dead in her tracks. What if that wasn't someone had come to save them? Yuuki listened intensely for any footsteps. Everything was dead silent. He excitement from earlier quickly turned into fear.

She stood there for a few moments and waited for any sign of life. The only thing that could be heard was the sound of her own heart, which grew louder by each passing second. Yuuki took small steps backwards to where Souma and Chika were to warn them when suddenly her back hit something hard. She was two heartbeats from screaming when a hand covered her mouth.

"Don't scream." a voice whispered.

Yuuki immediately calmed down and the hand that was covering her mouth moved down to her waist.

"You came." Yuuki whispered and relaxed into those arms.

"Of course." Kaname sat down against a big tree with Yuuki resting in his arms.

"How did you find me?" Yuuki asked.

Kaname slipped off his jacket and gently placed it over her. "Never mind that. Sleep. You need to rest."

It didn't take long for sleep to take over her this time. For some reason she always felt save in his presence. Once Kaname was completely convinced that she was asleep, he brought a lock of her her up to his lips. "I love you."

The next morning she woke up lying alone on the cold grass with people calling her name from a distant. She lifted herself up on her elbow and rubbed the sleep form her eyes. The next thing she knew there was half a dozen people around her and some around the other two. She recognized one of the voices; Zero.

"Are you okay?" Zero asked.

"I...I'm fine." Yuuki looked around for any signs that he was still around but apparently he was long gone, but something else caught her eye. Lying on the grass beside her was a shiny coin. The same one Souma used yesterday to decide what path to take.

To be continued.....

**Please review!**

**The Tic Tac thing at the beginning was something that happened at school. During philosophy two girls couldn't stop giggling and the teacher threw them a box of Tic Tac`s ** ** and told them to calm down. I was not one of those two girls, if anyone was wondering. **


	8. Chapter 8

**In less then two weeks I will be in Croatia on vacation which means that this will probably be the last chapter before I go, but more will come when I return. :) Someone asked me if they other Vampire Knight characters will be in this story and yes they will. Each and everyone of them will appear in later chapters. Please enjoy!**

Chapter 8

It was 08:00 AM and everyone tiredly walked around to pack up their stuff. They woke up this early so that everyone could be back home before lunch and start an early weekend.

"It should be a sin to be up at this hour." Yuuki complained, but she was so tired that it sounded more indifferent then a complaint.

"The bus leaves in an half and hour and your not even near done." Yori said as she helped Yuuki pack. She had gotten up extra early to take care of her own stuff but the world could go under before Yuuki wakes up. "You pack the last of this and I will get us some breakfast."

They had to bring a lot of their own food to this trip. The teachers only took car of lunch and dinner. If you wanted breakfast or a snack then you had to bring bring your own.

Yori looked through their backpacks and found half eaten bags of chips, a couple of sandwiches and bottles of water. She took the two sandwiches and bottles of water. On the bottom of Yuuki`s backpack she found a folded piece of paper.

"Yuuki, what is this?" Yori asked and held it up.

It was like lightning hit her, because Yuuki suddenly jumped up and practically threw herself over Yori. "That's private."

"Is it a letter?" Yori wondered. She was shocked by Yuuki`s behavior and wanted to know who it was for.

"Sort of." Yuuki said and hid the letter in a secret compartment in her backpack. "But I can't tell you who it's for"

Yori let it slide for now but made a possible list in her head of who it could be. She had known Zero the longest and he was almost like a brother to her, but why would she send him a letter. They lived together. There was this new guy, Souma, but they hardly knew each other and she didn't really spend much time with any other guys, so it had to be someone that Yori didn't know about.

They ate their breakfast and made some plans for the weekend. Both of the girls wanted to get some new clothes and maybe see a movie. There was this new comedy with animated animals that Yuuki wanted to see.

When they were done with breakfast and packing, they carried their bags to the waiting teachers who stood by their own tent. They checked off Yuuki and Yori`s name from the list and told them to wait by the bus which was parked by the road a few minuets away.

Yuuki and Yori took their luggage and started walking in the direction of where the bus was. It had rained the last couple of days and the grass was wet and slippery.

"I can't wait until we get home." Yori said and yawned. "Isn't Zero coming with you?"

"He's probably already in the bus." Yuuki said when something in her pocket made a funny noise. She pulled out her cellphone to see what was wrong. Her screen kept changing color and the battery went from half full to completely empty. "I-I don't understand."

"What's wr-" Yori`s sentence was cut off when they heard another funny noise coming from a distance. It didn't sound like any animal yet the noise was strangely familiar. Yori took Yuuki`s free hand and they began walking again. "We're almost there and the bus will leave soon."

"Meow."

Both of the girls stopped in their tracks. Behind them sat one black cat and a smaller white one next to it. The white one opened it's mouth and hissed at them like they do in scary movies.

Something made Yuuki want to walk over to them, but Yori tugged at the sleeve of her jacket and half dragged her away from there.

Once everyone was in the bus, and the teachers had checked off everyone's name one more time, the bus drove off to take everyone home.

"What took you guys so long?" Zero asked, who sat in the seat behind them.

"My cellphone died and we saw two cats on the way." Yuuki said and leaned her head against the window.

"Let's not forget that this one sleeps like the dead." Yori pointed out and gestured towards Yuuki. They had to talk in quiet voices because most of the students were asleep. It was a little over 06:20 AM and had begun raining again.

"What if those cats were lost?" Yuuki wondered.

"It can't be. There isn't a house anywhere near that forest. I'm sure that they are used to live in the wild." Yori said and flipped through the pages of her magazine.

Zero too had lost interest in this conversation and begun to dose off. When he woke up again, he found that everything was darker the usual. Dark clouds covered the entire sky and she rain had become heavier. He still could see all the building through the window and recognized all of them. They couldn't be more then 10 minuets from school so he nudged awake the two girls in front of them.

"What?" Yuuki yawned.

"We're here." Zero said. "Get your stuff ready."

One by one all the other students woke up to and you could already see the cars parked in the school parking lot, waiting to take them home.

"There are my two adorable children." Kaien said as he threw his arms around the two. Normally, Zero would punch or kick him for something like this but it had been four days and he let the old man have his fun.

"We're home, d-dad." Yuuki still wasn't used to calling him that.

"I have dinner waiting for you at home." Kaien said as he let them go.

"It's lunch time." Zero pointed out and got into the car. He and Yuuki usually fought over who would have the front seat, but this time Yuuki just slipped into the back without a word. He also noticed that her fingers nervously played with the hem of her jacket; she was anxious about something.

The walk up the hill to their castle was torture. They left their luggage by the front doors and went to eat in the dinning room.

"After lunch, we could play a board game like a big happy family." Kaien smiled. "It'll be our little reunion."

The only thing that answered him was silence. Kaien gave out a sigh before he pushed himself away form the table and took his empty plate to the kitchen.

After lunch, Zero went to take a nap and Yuuki went up to her room. She searched the room for who she was looking for, bur he was nowhere in sight.

"Kaname." She tried to call him, but still nothing happened.

She dug into her front pocket and pulled out a piece of paper. It was a thank you letter she had written to Kaname for saving her and she hoped to give it to him as soon as she came back. To be honest, she was a little disappointed that he wasn't here. Instead of waiting here for him she went to search the castle for him. She has always been curious about where he hid all days. She decided to start with the basement and the entrance was outside beside a big oak tree.

She hoped that neither Kaien or Zero watched her from the windows because none of them had ever been down there and they had forbidden her form going down there too. She never understood why.

With one big breath she grabbed the handle and pulled as hard as she could. It would only open a small amount. She had to crawl down there on her stomach.

The basement was lit by a single bulb that hanged form the ceiling. The dust and spiderweb were moved around like someone had already been here. Maybe Kaien and Zero had lied to her about never being down here. The were a lot of boxes in the room which were filled with books, pillows and photo albums. She pulled one out and looked through it. All the pictures were really old and most of them were in black and white. It was clear that Kaname wasn't down here and she was about to return outside when one of the pictures caught her eye. It was a picture of a bunch of people, probably a friends, and in the middle wearing a suit was Kaname with his hair pulled back in a small ponytail. His eyes looked so sad and there was a woman next to him holding his arm.

Yuuki froze when she heard footsteps coming from above and she basement door creak open. She hid behind some of the boxes because she thought that Zero had come here to look for her. But it wasn't Zero who walked inside, it a woman with long silver blond hair. The same woman from the picture and in her hand was a one of Yuuki`s sweaters.

The woman had no idea that Yuuki was there so she sat down in a comfortable chair and closed her eyes.

Yuuki took this as her chance to escape. She stood up from her hiding place and quietly walked to the opening. When she pushed it open it made a little to much noise but the woman still didn't open her eyes.

"Have you seen Kaname?" She asked with her eyes still closed. "I can't find him."

Yuuki froze at the mention of Kaname but quickly recovered when the woman opened her eyes and looked at her . She most have been expecting someone else because her eyes were wide with shock.

"What are you doing here?" the woman hissed.

"Why do have my sweater?" Yuuki wondered.

The woman eyes turned red and she screamed as she disappeared into an hidden door behind her. Yuuki quickly crawled out of there with shaky hands and ran back to her room. She ignored the strange looks Kaien and Zero gave her as she hurried up the stairs. The minuet she was alone in her room she broke down in tears.

To be continued...

**My computer crashed and now I have lost all my files and had to start form the beginning. Son of a b****! Anyway, I know that this chapter was kinda boring but I had to get them home and wake up some of the other characters as a warmup for the coming chapter. -evil grin-**

**Please review!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

_

* * *

_

* * *

_This doesn't help me,_ Yuuki had spent the last hour researching about vampires on the Internet. Though she couldn't separate real fact from nonsense. In the end she just put the computer away and went to brush her hair, again.

There was still a few hours before school started and Yuuki was running out of ideas with what to do. Sleeping was out of the question. Whenever she closed her eyes all she saw was _his_ face._ Kaname._ She hadn't seen him in a few days and liked to keep it that way.

She put the hairbrush down with a thud and went over the boxes in the corner. They were filled with stuff she never used anymore, but didn't want to throw away. Kaien had suggested that she placed them in a box and put them up in the attic. She had been putting it off for a while. She didn't feel like going up there alone but neither did she want to ask him, or Zero, to accompany her. Zero was already on edge about the Kaname business. All week-long he had hardly let her out of his sight. Even Kaien was starting to pick up the difference in Yuuki`s behavior.

She pushed herself away from the boxes and decided to ask one of them to do it for her in the morning. She could always tell them that they were to heavy for her.

The computer was still running so she sat down and begun to Google her name, again.

"You haven't been sleeping again?" Kaien said with a frown. They had only sat down at the breakfast table before he started to throw questions her way. "Maybe we should call in some professional help."

"I am fine." Yuuki nibbled on her toast and avoided eye contact.

Zero was sitting across from her with a glare directed her way. "Liar."

"I'm not lying." Yuuki said and put down her half-eaten toast.

"Why aren't you eating?" Kaien asked.

"Not hungry." Yuuki just sat there and fidgeted with the silverware while she waited for them. No one left the table until everyone was finished.

"At least have a muffin." Kaien said and handed her one. Yuuki began to eat it just so she would have something to do.

Zero put his napkin on the table and got up. "We have school."

Kaine stopped Yuuki before she could follow him. "Will you ever tell me what is wrong?"

"Nothi-"

"Don't say that." Kaien interrupted.

"I have school." Yuuki practically jumped up and ran out of the room with Zero close on her heals. She was halfway up the stairs when he grabbed her arm.

"You have been seeing him, haven't you.?" He accused. "I told y-"

"I haven't seen him!" Yuuki said and tried to loosen her grip. "I don't want to see him!"

The angry look on his face changed to concern and he let go of her arm. "What happened?"

Yuuki still refused to make eye contact. She did not want to think about it and she certainly did not want to talk about it. "Nothing."

Something must have in her face most have told him not push because he walked past her without asking another question. He reached the top of the stairs before he turned around to face her. "Hurry or you will be late for school."

* * *

The teacher was trying to describe to them how to solve a problem in algebra. Yuuki tried to focus on what he was saying, but found that she cared very little.

A not landed on her table from her neighbor Yuri. The note said that she shouldn't yawn so openly. Yuuki hadn't even realized that she had been doing that.

The ball rang and everyone got up and left the classroom. P.E. was their next subject.

"Ms. Cross, may I speak with you?" The teacher stopped her before Yuuki and her friend and a chance to step outside.

"I will wait for you in the looker-room." Yuri said and went ahead of her.

"Is something wrong?" Yuuki asked as she approached the teacher's desk.

"It is about the latest test we had. You failed." Of course she already knew this. The make-up was in a few days and she had not told Kaien or Zero about this. It would only worry them more.

"Did you want to remind me the date of the make-up tests?" She had already written down time and place in her note-book.

The teacher shook his head. "I am more worried about why you failed. True that you may not be the smartest in class but it did not escape my attention that you have been acting... odd this past few days."

"Odd?" Yuuki was fully aware of what he was referring to, but facing innocence seemed like the best choice.

The look on the teacher's face told her that he was not buying her act.

Yuuki sighed. "I am just tired. That is all."

"We do have counselors available..."

Yuuki held up a hand to stop him. "I am really fine." And left before he could get another word in.

* * *

Yuir and Yuuki sat at their usual table at lunchtime. Yuuki had just finished her sandwich and was prying open her yogurt when Yuri told her announcement.

"I have a boyfriend."

Yuuki look at her friend in fake surprise. "When?"

"You knew." Yuri accused.

Some classmates had already told Yuuki about it. "There are not secrets in this school. When do I get to meet him?"

"That is what I wanted to talk to you about. Are you free this weekend?" Yuri asked.

Yuuki nodded.

"I thought that maybe we could go on a double date. He had a friend that would suit you." Yuri said and picked up her tray. They had finished their lunch and had to get ready for their next class.

"I don't know." Yuuki was doubtful. She did not like the idea of going on a blind date, but she also did not like that she kept thinking of Kaname. _Why should his opinion matter to me?_

"Please." Yuri pleaded. "Will you come? I am really nervous. This is my first date."

Yuuki decided that maybe some time with her friend would do her some good and it would get Zero and Kaien off her back. "I'm in."

It was night again, but this time Yuuki felt that she could get some sleep in. Tomorrow was her blind date and she had spent the a few hours researching on the Internet and reading magazines. She did not know how to act on dates and she wanted to look her best. She had promised herself that tomorrow she would do her honest best to forget about _him_.

To be continued...

Next one will be longer I promise and (spoiler) Kaname and some of his associates will make an appearance.


	10. Chapter 10

***Chapter 10***

* * *

Yuuki could hardly believe that she had agreed to this. Mood was about has far from "romantic" as it could get. Her headache refused to leave her alone and all she wanted to do was crawl home into her bed. Although as much fun as that sounded, she couldn't. First of all, she had promised Yori that she would accompany her and second of all, this "date" was a could way to show her father and Zero that she was, as they said, depressed.

"This will show them." Yuuki mumbled to herself. Yori cast her a quick glance, but then continued staring at her reflection at the store window. She had done so for the last few minuets. It was as if she stared hard enough then a flaw would magically reveal itself as if it had been in hiding.

"Did you just say something?" Yori asked.

"Just talking to myself." Yuuki said and looked down at what she was wearing. Compared to Yori, it was plain. She had meant to dress up more, but couldn't find the line between dressing nicely and trying to hard. "When are we supposed to meet them?"

Yori looked at her watch. "Any minute now." They were standing in the middle of the mall where they had agreed to as their meeting point. A shopping mall didn't exactly scream date material, but it was convincing for both of them. Yori had to buy a gift for her mother's birthday and her date was bringing his baby brother to buy new clothes. They figured that they could just knock to bird with one stone.

"What does his friend look like exactly? How does he know about me?" He had told Yori's boyfriend for her to bring Yuuki, which truth be told, was creepy.

"He saw a picture of you." Yori answered.

"How did he get a picture of me? Did you send it?"

"It was picture with both of us. Relax."

Yuuki turned away and took a few deep breaths. There was absolutely no reason for her to worry. This was normal guy. Not someone who hid in the night and only appeared in a whim.

"Yori!"

Both of them turned around and recognized the caller as Daiki, Yori's first and current boyfriend. They embraced and Yuuki turned away when she saw their lips meet. The amount of affection they showed each other made her more then a bit uncomfortable. And jealous.

"Nice to meet you, Yuuki."

The one that approached her was probably Daiki's friend, her blind date.

"Hello." He was not bad looking. More cute then handsome. Curly hair and freckles. She would have probably been attracted to him, but wasn't. Her mind was unfortunately on someone else.

"My name in Kin." He extended his hand and she shock it, and prayed that her palm wasn't sweaty.

"I'm Yuuki."

He opened his mouth to say something when the youngest one of the group gave a small shout.

"I want to go home." It was Daiki's younger brother, Raiden. He looked to be around the age of five maybe more. "I hate to buy clothes. I want to go home!"

"Mother said that the ones you have now are to small. If you stopped growing then you wouldn't need to buy more." Daiki told him.

Raiden only crossed his arms and puffed. "Fine but I want ice-cream."

"Deal." Daiki said. It was easier then to argue with him.

* * *

They went to various stores and looked for different outfits for Raiden to try on. He managed to find a few things that he liked, but mostly he only complained.

Yori also managed to find a present for her mother. A small elegant purse. It was a simple present, but something that she could use on a daily bases.

"Maybe we should leave them alone for while." Yuuki whispered to Kin. Yori and her boyfriend were acting all lovey-dovey and might want some privacy.

Kin nodded and led her around the mall. They looked at different stores together and he proved himself to be a very pleasant man, or boy. Whichever was the right description. He was a bit childish, but not in a silly way and made her laugh more then once.

"I do have something to confess." Kin said.

Yuuki got an uncomfortable feeling in her stomach. _This can't be good,_

"I recently broke up with my former girlfriend."

"Thank God." Yuuki said before she could stop herself. She covered her mouth and turned bright red. "I-I'm so sorry I did not mean it like that. I-I just thought that you had something terrible to tell me and I got all anxious. So when you said that you had broken up with your girlfriend I was relieved that it wasn't anything serious. Not that that is not serious. It's sad but,..."

Yuuki stopped her rambling and wished that she could crawl into a hole and disappear. A few who were passing by looked her way.

"Sorry." She whispered and was prepared to make a run for it when her phone sang. It was Yori and she was wondering where they were.

* * *

The rest of the day went by really uncomfortable. Yori wondered what had caused Yuuki's mood to change, but Yuuki refused to answer her. Even Kin tried to talk to her, but she successfully avoided it. It wasn't until she reached her home that she began to relax.

She stepped through the front door and her phone made a noise. Someone had sent her a text but she waited to read it until she was safely in her room

"How was your date? Did he do anything inappropriate? We'll kill him." Kaein said and moved to hug his daughter. Yuuki awkwardly hugged him back.

"I'm going to my room."

"No! Wait! We have to talk about it!" Kaein shouted after her as she ran up the stairs. "Did you have fun?"

"So much fun!" Yuuki replied and disappeared out of eyesight.

"We have to do something about this." Zero said as he entered the room. "She is not herself."

"Maybe we should move. She was fine before all this happened." Kaein said. He didn't want to move. This place was bigger then anything they could ever afford and he had become comfortable. But he had to do something to get his daughter in higher spirits.

"I don't think that we have to make any drastic changes." Zero said.

"It's not drastic." Kaein corrected him. "I have thought about it for sometime and I have even made a contact with a lawyer to see how much this place is worth. Many companies would like to build a hotel here. We could walk away with a lot of money on our pockets."

Zero was surprised at how serious he was on this subject. He hadn't thought that far ahead. His plan was just for her to admit was what bothering her and then they could solve it. Simple as that. "But who would want to build a hotel here? It practically in the middle of nowhere."

Kaein shrugged and readjusted his glasses. "Maybe they want privacy."

* * *

Yuuki shut the door firmly behind her and jumped up on her bed when he phone vibrated again. Another text.

Laying comfortably on her back, she dug it out her pocket and read the two messengers. Surprisingly they were from Kin._ Where did her get my number?Yori probably,_

_/I's so sorry. I tried to tell you earlier that you were cute when you rambled, but you wouldn't litsen. Can't ignore me now, huh? Please answer./_

_/How about we go on another date?/_

After making a fool of herself, Yuuki didn't know if she could face him again. It was just too embarissing.

A soft knock sounded from her window and she nearly jumped out of her skin. She was on the top floor which meant it could only be one person. _Kaname,_

Softly and quietly she walked towards the window, but found no one there. He was probably hiding. She quietly debated with herself if she should or should not open the window.

Temptation won and she opened it, but again she saw no one.

There was a low sound coming from below her before she was pulled down and darkness surrounded her.

* * *

Slowly Yuuki woke and saw only darkness in front of her. Her head was throbbing and she let out a small moan.

A hand touched the side of her face and Yuuki jumped back only to realize that she was tied to a chair.

"Does it hurt, princess?"

She recognized the voice as Kaname's but couldn't figure out why he had called her that. Her headache slowly disappeared and she became aware that there were other people with them. She could see their shapes in the darkness.

"W-where am I?"

"Shh." Kaname whispered. "You are safe."

"That is not what I asked! I asked where am ?" Yuuki shouted.

"Such a rude person." Someone said. A female. "Are you sure about this, Kaname? I think that you are making a mistake."

A low growl sounded through the place. She could have sworn it came from where Kaname was standing.

"She is perfect." He said in a hard voice.

Yuuki's skin began to crawl. "Perfect for what?"

Lips touched he temple before moving down to her ear. "To be my bride."

* * *

To be continued...


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

* * *

"You temperature is normal so it's not a fever." Kaien placed his hand against Yuuki's forehead again, but couldn't detect the slightest bit of warmth. Not the kind that would cause someone to be sick. "What exactly is wrong with you?"

"I don't feel good." Yuuki was covered up to her nose with the bed covers. Whenever someone ask her to removed them, she would refuse. "I don't think that I can go to school today."

"You missed school yesterday. Unless you tell me _specifically _what is wrong with you, then you have to go to school."

"I can't!" Yuuki didn't like how whinny she sounded, but if she went outside then she would have to show her face, and her neck. She could wear a turtle neck to cover the damn thing, but it would look to suspicious.

"Do I need to call a doctor?" Kaien wondered.

"Or a shrink?" Zero muttered from the doorway. Yuuki glared at him, but he wasn't even looking at her. Instead he just frowned at the wall. Lately that frown seemed to never leave his face.

"I heard that! And I can't go to school."

Kaien sighed and sat down on the edge of the bad. He reached over and stroked her hair. Yuuki tightened her grip on the bed covers should he try to remove them. "Fine. You can stay home today too. But it will be the last time. Unless you give a reason for all _this_-" he waved his hand at her "-then you're going to school tomorrow. And that's final."

That was fair. She knew how strange this must seem to them, but she absolutely needed to hide _it_. If they saw _it_ then there would be a lot of questions that she didn't know how to answer.

"Fine." Yuuki agreed. She would just have to think of something.

Kaien kissed her forehead and left the room. Zero still wasn't looking at her, but neither did he move so she guessed that he had something to say.

"Will you ever tell us the truth?" Without waiting for her answer he left.

After counting to 100 and making sure that she heard no movement outside her door, Yuuki pulled down the covers from her face and reached over to the hand mirror on her bedside-table. She examined the tattoo on her neck in the reflection. It was an odd design, and the memories of the event two night ago came back to her.

* * *

"_What do you mean bride? I'm not your bride!" Yuuki yelled. The whole situation was freaking her out. "Let me go!"_

"_You can't be serious." The female said. Long blond hair fell down her back and she held an air of superiority. _

"_C'mon Ruka. Lighten up she is cute." The easy-going guy said and approached Yuuki. He took a lock of her hair between his fingers and sniffed it. A slow grin appeared on his face and revealed to pointy teeth. "Just one bite." _

_Yuuki gathered enough air in her lungs to scream but before any sound came out, a hand slapped him across the face._

"_Aidou. Stay away. No. One. Touches. Her." Kaname said and made sure to make eye contact with everyone so that the message was made clear. He wanted none of them near her. _

"_I still think that she is unworthy." The girls named Ruka whispered. Kaname ignored her and she seemed hurt. Another guy wrapped a supportive arm around her shoulders. He look slightly like the one named Aidou, but taller and a bit more mature. _

"_What do you want?" Yuuki wished that she sounded braver._

"_I already told you. To make you my bride." Kaname said._

"_Don't I have a say in this? Doesn't two have to agree to marry?"_

_Kaname lowered himself until they were at eyes level. "You don't want me?"_

_Yuuki gulped. "Not like this."_

_He leaned in and slightly brushed his lips against hers. "You will."_

_Against her better judgment, Yuuki headbutted him. That clearly threw him off. He wasn't expecting that. This would have been the perfect time to cry for help, if not someone had appeared beside her and held something sharp against her throat. From the corner of her eye she saw an unknown girl with shoulder length hair. Yuuki hadn't even noticed that she was in the room before._

_More fear grew in her stomach when she realized that the scarp thing against her throat was nails. The girls nails._

_Kaname brushed off Ruka's arms and once again approached Yuuki._

"_Be careful." Ruka warned._

_He waved away the girl next to Yuuki and within a second she seemed to disappear. Yuuki quickly turned her head from side to side to see where she was hiding. The woman couldn't have just disappeared in thin air. _

"_There is not need for violence. I will not take away your free will. After the ceremony then it is your choice if you wish, or wish not, to see me again." He told her and stroked her hair._

"_Ceremony?"_

"_A ceremony to mark. To always protect you."_

* * *

Yuuki quickly put away the mirror and pulled up the cover when her door opened again. It was Zero.

"What do you want?" She hadn't meant to sound so annoyed.

"I'm off to school." And with that he closed the door. Yuuki knew that she was acting strange lately, but so was he. But then again Zero has always been strange. He didn't seem to fit in anywhere. There seemed to be something _strange_ about him.

Again she counted to a hundred before pulling down the covers. The tattoo on her neck stood out to much for her to be seen in public like this. But she would have to leave her room sometime and then she would have to hide it. The question was how. Make-up was not strong enough to cover it. She could wear a scarf. A big one. But that too would attract attention.

Yuuki groaned in annoyance. Kaname had told her that it would protect her. _Protect her? How? From what?_

"I hate this." She risked the chance of sneaking out of her bed and dashed towards the dresser. She had to get a change of clothes, and a shower. In the bathroom. Across the hall.

Grabbing a hand full of clothes and her toiletries, she slowly opened her door. Made sure that no one was in the hallway. As far as she could see and hear, it was deserted.

Quick like a cat she moved towards the bathroom door and went inside.

* * *

Farther down the hall Zero watched her from the shadow. He had seen all he needed to see.

* * *

To be continued...

SPOILER!

Zero will soon reveal his true self.

Comment:

Updates will appear irregularly. I'm lazy. Not trying to hide it, but I also have a lot on my mind. I still hope that you like this story and will wait for the next release. I have big plans for Zero! :) Please Comment! And let me know if there are any spelling or grammar mistakes. Really tired know and don't have the energy to check it myself.

Bye!


	12. Chapter 12

**~**Chapter 12**~**

* * *

"Fine, but why did you wait until the last minuet to tell me this?"

–

"Okay. I will. I promise. Yeah. Yeah. Just give me a bigger warning next time." Yuuki hung up the phone with a heavy sigh. "Like a month or so. I can't do this!"

"Do what?"

Turned to the owner of the voice and found him oddly dressed. The formal attire he had on was not something she would usually see him in. No, that was not true. Once or twice she had seen him that suit, and each time he left the house in a hurry. Every time she asked him ´Where are you going?´ he would answer ´Nowhere` and then change the subject. Sometime she thought that maybe he had a date, as bizarre as that idea seemed. His looks where above average, but his personality did not allow many to get close. "Where are you going tonight Zero"?

"Nowhere." Yuuki nodded as she mimicked his words in her head. "Who was one the phone?"

She was tempted to say `Mind your own business´. It was not fair that he got to be all mysterious about his life when she practically had no privacy in hers. He would always say that it was he fault that she was an open book, but still. It was unfair. "Yori called for a favor."

"Hmm. Haven't seen her around in awhile. You two have a fight or something?"

"No." She crossed her arms over her chest and glared at the phone. "You know that she got a boyfriend, right? Well, ever since she meet him we have hardly had anytime together. It's gotten so bad that we don't even have lunch together in then cafeteria no more."

Zero frowned as he right to straighten out his tie. He hated the damn thing. It was like it was trying to strangle him. "Got no other friends?"

She wanted to punch him.

"What was the favor she wanted?"

"Babysitting. And I do have other friends!" She had been hanging out more with the kids she met at that weird field trip. They were nice, but she missed he best friend. "She wants me to babysit tonight. I'm supposed to be at that family's house in 45 minuets. I don't know anything about kids."

"You'll do fine. Gotta go." He moved to the door without even giving her another glance and step outside. She stood there for a few moments wondering if she should follow him. It would be nice to know where he goes during some night, but there were some parents waiting for her to take care of their child.

There were still a few minuets before she absolutely had to leave so she went to find her father. Maybe he knew where Zero went.

* * *

"Come in." Kaien called and smiled when he saw his beloved daughter come into his study. The smile faltered when he saw he troubled look. "What happened?"

"It's about Zero." She took the seat in front of his desk. "Sometimes he acts a bit strange. Like when he leaves without saying a word where he is going. Don't you find it strange?"

"Well, Zero is a _strange_ boy." The way he emphasized the word ´strange` made her wonder...

Usually he would act goofy, but he was also sharper then anyone she knew. He was..._mysterious_.

"Father," She called him that to not make him suspicious of her next question. ",do you know where Zero is right now?"

It would be easy to lie. He had done it many times before. Zero's past was something best left hidden. For now.

"No."

"No?"

"I believe that he does not want me to know."

Yuuki frowned. "Do you mean that he lies to you?"

Kaien wondered how was the best way to answer that. It was true that Zero came to him with his _troubles_, but Yuuki knew very little about this. "It's more like I don't ask and he doesn't volunteer...the truth."

Lying was the last thing he wanted to do, but she would know everything when she was ready.

She still looked a bit troubled so he decided comfort her at least a little. "Please don't worry. If something really was bothering him, then he would tell us. Trust me."

Yuuki nodded. Technically, there was nothing wrong. Just that he was acting weird. Big surprise there.

"Fine. You're right."

"So," Kaien closed the folder he was reading. ",what do you want for dinner?"

_Oh, no!_ She glanced at the watch on the wall. "I'm so going to be late!"

* * *

"Are you sure that you have everything? Cellphone? Money?"

Yuuki dibble-checked her purse. "I have everything. And thank you for driving me." She had planned on taking the buss, but she had been so busy thinking about stupid Zero that she lost track of time. _Stupid Zero!_

She had been so lost in thought again that she had not noticed Kaien looking at the house strangely. The look on his face scared her a little. It was almost like monsters where waiting inside.

"Are you sure that this is the house?" He asked.

She showed him the piece of paper where she had written it down. "It was the address she gave me. Why?"

He was quiet for a while. "No reason."

"Okay." She did not understand his mood, so she decided to ignore it. "Bye. And wish me luck."

His hand on her arm stopped her. "Wait. Perhaps this is to soon. I don't know if you are ready for your fist job." The words where directed at her, but his gaze never left the building they were parked in front of. "I can explain to them that everything was a mistake. It will be fine."

A tempting offer, but she would rather not disappoint the parents. "Thank you, but I want to do this."

He still would not let go. "Are you sure?"

"Yes. Will you please let me go?"

He did as she asked, but reluctantly. For some reason he really did not want he to enter the house, which just scared he even more. Who were this people? And how did Kaien know them?

"Wish me luck."

"Good luck. And call me if something happens."

* * *

It turned out that she had nothing to worry about. The family seemed perfectly normal. The parents were very polite and payed her upfront. They gave he a number should she need to contact them, but the kid was mostly quiet and rarely caused trouble. As far as she was concerned and she saw no reason to why Kaien was so worried. These people were normal. Except for how beautiful they were. They had to be celebrities.

"Do you like my drawings?" Key asked. The child had inherited his parents good looks with his caramel colored hair and different colored eyes. One brown and one green.

"How pretty." He was as talented as he was beautiful. _Some people had it all, huh?_ The drawing he was an image of her. He had gotten everything down to the last detail. "Who thought how to draw like this?"

Key shrugged. "I've always known. I like you."

"I like you two." And she was more the little jealous of him. One glance at her watch showed that it was getting a bit late. "When is your bed time? I forgot to ask your parents."

"I don't have a bedtime."

Before she could comment that was not possible, her cellphone rang. The display showed that it was Kaien, again.

"Everything is fine. Nothing had happened. We are having a wonderful time."

"What are you doing?" Kaien asked.

Yuuki watched as Key sat down to draw another painting. "He is extremely talented. You should she the picture he drew of me. It's uncanny how similar it is."

There was silence on the other end.

"Kaien?"

"When are the parents coming home?"

She shrugged. "Don't know. Bye." Before he could say another word, she hung up. He was worried for nothing.

"Look."

Somehow in just a few minuets the child had managed to make another picture of her. In the precious one she was smiling. Now she was sleeping. It was just as beautiful as the last one, but now she got goosebumps on her arms. _Creepy._

"I'm going to make another one." And he moved over to the table again. Three minuets later he came back with one more, and it made her heart beat faster.

"Why am I crying?"

"Why are you sad?"

Without warning he gave her a kiss on the cheek and everything went black.

* * *

"Damn it!" Kaien slammed down the phone. It was the fifth time he had tried Yuuki's cellphone and had not gotten an answer. He knew that she should not have left her alone at that place. He got his car keys and picked up the phone to make another phone call.

And _he_ better answer.

* * *

Zero was busy looking over the crowd full of people wearing fancy dresses and way to much jewelery. It killed him that he was one of them.

His front pocket vibrated. _Thank God,_

Turning his back to the crowed he fished out his cellphone and answered. "Yes?"

"Something has happened to Yuuki."

His blood ran cold. _Kaname, that bastard!_ "What happened?"

"She was supposed to babysit tonight."

"Yeah. I heard."

"It was for one of the families at the party."

He cast a glance over the crowd. Had one of the hurt her? "You shouldn't have let her go."

Kaien laughed, but there was no humor in his voice. "How could I have stopped her. By telling her the truth? Besides I thought that she would be fine."

"Then what happened?" He was itching to grab in gun and shot someone. Only that it would not do any good. "Is she hurt?"

Kaien shrugged, only to realize that he could see that at the other end. "I don't know. I called, but there was no answer. I'm going to see what has happened and want to meet you there. Here's the address."

"God damn! That stupid girl. I can't protect you forever."

A heavy hand was placed on top of his head and on reflex he pulled out his gun.

"Talking to yourself is never a good sign."

"Don't touch me. Teacher." He still had the gun pointed at the man, but they both knew that he would never pull the trigger. This was the same man who had saved him many years ago. Listen, I have to go."

The other man lightly touched his eye patch and straightened his hat. "Do you require help?"

"No." He pushed his way through the crowed to get to the exit faster. Many stopped to stare at him. Including one specific dark hair person. Right before the doors closed their eyes met.

_Kaname,_

* * *

Kaien had already arrived there before him. Not surprising sense the man had a car and Zero had to make it here on foot, and he had caused a bit of a scene running the entire way. Perhaps he should not have moved so fast in public, but his number one focus had been to get to Yuuki.

"Is she alright?" He knelt down beside her unconscious form. The steady rise and fall of her chest proved that she was still alive. "The parents aren't home yet? Where is the child?"

Kaien shrugged. "Don't know. The place was empty when I arrived and the front door was open. There is no one here."

"Was she injured?"

"No. She seems to be asleep."

Zero sighed in relief and made himself comfortable against the wall. "Then everything is fine."

"No."

For a moment panic started build up in him again. "What do you mean?"

"She is going to ask questions. Questions to which we have no answers."

"Lie. Like always."

"More lying?" Kaien shook his head. He felt bad enough already. "She will need _some_ of it. Not all."

Zero was suspicious. "What exactly is some?" If she knew the truth then she would surely hate him.

The other man waved away his concern. "We will talk about that later. First look at this." He removed the collar of her shirt to reveal a familiar design. A tattoo that the were both very familiar with.

_The bastard had mark her! He is dead!_

* * *

**Review!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

* * *

Yuuki closed her eyes and tried to fight off another wave of nausea. Her body felt heavy, there was a annoying ringing in her ears and her mouth was unusually dry. She felt like she was drying.

"Miss, you will need to keep your eyes open for the cheek-up." The female paramedic said. "Please, try to follow the light."

Easier said then done. Everything in front of her was blurry, but she refused to tell them that for fear that she would be forced stay even longer. All she wanted was a warm bed. Her bed.

"Please can I just go home." Her voice sounded so small.

"She might have mild concussion. Nothing serious. I am however a bit worried about this." The collar of her shirt was pulled down to reveal an intriguing tattoo. "She hasn't been able to stop scratching. It might be infected."

Kaien just nodded. Her had barely spoken a word to since she had regained consciousness.

"Where did you have it done?"

Yuuki hid her face beneath the blanket.

"Sir, where did your daughter have it done?"

"Is she going to be okay?"

A small pause. The paramedic knew that they were keeping something from her and didn't care for it, but she decided to grill them about it later. "She should be just fine, but I still insist that we take her to the hospital. Just to be sure."

"No." Yuuki just wanted to go home. "I promise to stay off my feet. Just let me go."

"How many finger am I holding up?" Three fingers were presented in front of her, but Yuuki had trouble making her eyes focus.

"Four?" She guessed.

"She's going to a hospital."

"Dad!"

"Leave her be." This time it was Zero who spoke. He was still dressed in his fancy attire and tried his best not to attract any attention. Police had gather around the house and were investigating the matter. They believed that someone had broken in, hit her over the head and stolen a few valuables. Although, so far they had not found anything that was missing. The boy had returned shortly after the police had arrived and hadn't said a word since.

His parents came home quickly and had taken the boy immediately up to his room, saying something about "it being his bedtime". And they had avoided her.

Yuuki felt a little insulted by this. Did they blame her?

An officer walked up to her. "Miss Cross, do you mind answering a few questions?"

"Make it quick." Kaien said.

Zero moved off to the side. He had a concealed weapon under his jacket and didn't want anyone to know.

"Did you see the intruder?"

"No."

"Did you hear anything strange before you blacked out? Footsteps? Anything?"

"No."

The officer sighed impatiently. "Miss Cross, do you remember _anything_?"

Yuuki gritted her teeth together. "No, sir. Are we done?"

Her father put a comforting arm around her and help her over to their car. The officer was still glaring at them when they drove away.

* * *

As soon as they walked through the door Kaien called for the maid and instructive her to make soup and toast.

"Father, I'm not hungry." Yuuki complained as Zero helped her with her coat. "I just want to go to bed. Please."

"First you have to eat something." He was not bending on this. "We promised those paramedics that we would take good care off you. So, first you need some food in you then get some rest. And then we can talk."

"About what?"

A pause. "Tomorrow."

She found the house oddly big and quite. That was when she realized that her ears had stopped ringing. Her mouth was still dry, but her eyes were beginning to adjust again. _God, I'm so tired,_

Zero took the seat right next to hers at the dinning table and waited until the food had arrived to ask his question.

"What really happened in that house?"

"I don't know what you mean." She said while munching on a piece of toast.

"Yuuki-"

"Zero. Go to you room." Kain called. "Leave her alone for today."

Once he was gone Yuuki let her mind wander back to the last memories she had before she had woken up and seen her fathers worried face hanging over her. She remember the boy with the amazing eyes. _Key,_ An unusual name. Had he seen what had happened to her? Did his parents know? Was that why they were avoiding her?

There were some many questions and none of which she had the answers to.

She dug trough her jeans pocket and found the picture she had been clutching in her hand when she had woken up. It was a picture of her crying. And it gave her the creeps. There had been others, but for some reason she did not wish for anyone to know of this.

Yuuki buried her face in her hands.

_Why did everything have to be so confusing?,_

* * *

The next morning she woke up feeling better then ever. No headache, no nausea, no nothing.

She couldn't remember the last time she had such a good night sleep. It was like a weight had been lifted off her shoulders.

Someone softly knocked on the door. "Yuuki, are you awake?"

She looked over at the alarm clock and nearly screamed. She was so late for school and at this rate she couldn't afford for her grades to be any lower.

"Why didn't you wake me?"

Kaien opened the door. "You should rest today. I already called your teachers and everything is fine. Yori will stop by later with your homework."

She relaxed a little. "But I feel fine."

A cold hand was pressed against her forehead. "Hmm."

"What?"

"Nothing." He sat down beside her on the bed. "It's just I got a little worried last night when we couldn't wake you. You slept like the dead."

_Weird,_ She felt just fine. Like being reborn. "Maybe all it took was some rest?"

Kaien didn't look convinced. "The last few days you haven't been yourself. You been tired, starving yourself and depressed, suddenly you fine." An uncomfortable silence hung between them as he tried to make since of the latest development. Whatever, it was he would bet his life that it was all tied back to that Kaname-guy.

Suddenly his face broke out in his usual big grin. "Oh, whatever. I'm just glad that my baby is fine!"

After finally pulling away from his bear-hug, Yuuki took a long hot shower, put on some comfortable clothes and decided to spend some time in the gardens.

Halfway down the stairs, she turned around and rushed back upstairs to her room.

She rummaged through her sock-drawer until she found the item she was looking for. It was a picture of the one man who would not leave her mind alone. The one who had lately caused her more trouble then good. Whether or not it was intentional, she did not know.

As quietly as possible she tried to sneak out to the back garden without anyone noticing her. This morning her mind had been so clear and her body had felt so light. It was like she had become a new person.

Suddenly she knew what she had to do.

She had to return where the weirdness in her life started. Well, a part of it.

She had to find that underground tunnel where the ritual had been preformed, and hopefully find Kaname. One way or another she was getting an answer out of him.

She found the same oak tree, but this time the doors were looked with heavy chains.

"Who had done this?" She wondered.

"I did." Kaien said. She had been so preoccupied that she hadn't noticed him following her. "What is it you are looking for?"

"Why did you lock it?" She asked instead.

"Answer the question young girl." His voice was unusually stern. "I want to know what has been going on with you. No more secrets." Of course, he wasn't one to talk.

He noticed something in her hands and had to pry it away from her. "Who is he? Is this Kaname? Has he done something to you?"

Yuuki played with the grass beneath her fingers.

"Answer-"

"I don't know! That is what I trying to find out."

Kaien took a big calming breath. He hadn't meant to yell at her, but he was just so worried. She was his and only his daughter. She couldn't be taken away from him. He simply wouldn't allow it.

"Tell me what you don know."

"He called me his bride." She whispered and a look of terror spread across his face.

"Don't listen to him." He said. "He can't do that!"

"What? What?" She asked. "What is happening to me?"

He walked over to the edge of the pool and looked into the water. "We should wait for Zero to return from school before having this conversation. Everyone should be present for this."

"Uhh..." Yuuki felt a bit awkward asking this, but she felt a strange connection to that picture. Not only to the picture, but to the man himself. She needed it back. "Father, can you return that to me? Please?"

Kaien looked from the photo in his hand and then at her. "No."

"Father!"

"No!"

And with that he walked away.

**To be continued...**


	14. Chapter 14

_**Chapter 14**_

* * *

"Do you believe in the occult?"

Yuuki nearly chocked on the cookie she was nibbling on.

After Zero returned home from school all of them had gathered around the table in the dinning room where they could have a "family meeting", as Kaien called it. The only problem was that after they had taken their seats, no one had said a word for 20 minuets. At some point Zero had gotten up and left the room before returning moments later.

"Yuuki?"

"What do you mean by the occult?" She wondered. "Witchcraft? Sacrifice?" _Vampires?_

Kaien bit his bottom lip. "More like... things that go bump in the night."

"Huh?"

"Vampires." His voice had taken on a weird serious tone. "The undead. Bloodsucking-"

"Monsters." Zero inserted.

"Creatures." Kaien corrected sternly. "There are a lot of things in this world that we don't know about, or more accurately what the public do not know about. Vampire being being one of many things."

Yuuki's jaw hit the floor. "_One_ of many? How many? What else?"

He side stepped her questions. "The only problem is that the media has... let's say misinterpreted some of the information and over the centuries a lot of rumors have been created that simply are not true."

Yuuki still had a hard time processing this information, but what bothered her more then anything was the fact that both of them knew of this, and she did not.

"For instance..." He continued. "It is not true that you become a vampire if one bites you. That's a false rumor. The transformation is a bit more complicated than that."

Zero pushed away from the table and got up to get a glass of water. From the corner of her eye Yuuki thought she saw him take some kind of a pill, but she did not question him about. Not now at least.

"W-What does it take to become one?" She subconsciously touched the tattoo on her neck and had flashbacks to the night when Kaname had crept into her room and _feed off of her?_ She still did not know what to make of that. Sometimes she had this weird sensation that she was dreaming.

"Well, all you need to know for now is that drinking your blood is not enough."

She sighed in relief, and suddenly an uncomfortable tension was built up between them.

Zero crossed the distance in three easy steps and roughly took her by the arms.

"What did he do?" He shouted in her face.

Pain shot up and down her arms, and it took Kaien to pry them apart.

"He bit you, didn't he? Tell me the truth!"

"That is not important." Kaien said, although he did burn with curiosity himself. "We have bigger fish to catch. You still have your story to tell."

"What story?" Yuuki was fairly certain that his grip had left bruises on her upper arms and she had to rub the spot to lessen the pain. Guilt flashed in Zero's eyes, but he did not apologize.

"Perhaps this is not the time." He told Kaien, who simply pointed at a chair and waited patiently until the boy did as he was told.

"We do this now."

"Maybe Zero is right. We can do this some other time." Even with his attitude and the not-so-happy personality, Zero had never truly scared her. But right now she felt the need to put some distance between them.

Kaien took her hand in his as if he understood her concerns. "Although, he can seem troubled at times, Zero truly is a good boy." He smiled at his daughter. "But there is something you should know."

"I'm a monster." Zero whispered.

Kaien sighed. "He is a _bloodguard_. A lesser vampire, if you believe that."

Yuuki stared at the person she had thought she knew. Suddenly she was in a room full of strangers. "What do they do?"

"Kill those who step over the line."

"Vampire's follow by strict guide lines. The major one is that they are not allowed to kill innocents. The are allowed to feed, but not kill. And what bloodguards do are that they stop those who give in to their inner _beasts_. But," Zero groaned. Kaien ignored him. "they also protect those who play nice."

"So basically they are... guards?" She still had trouble following this, but did her best to at least try and understand.

This time Zero did leave the room for good and no one tried to stop him.

* * *

She sat there in silence with her father for a short moment, before escaping to the privacy of her bedroom.

It had gotten dark outside and Yuuki had opened up every window to let the night air in. She felt that it cleansed her.

_Maybe I should start using make-up? Or at least some nightcream?, _Usually she did not place much care into the way she looked, but lately she found herself really self conscious. Perhaps it would not hurt for her to doll herself up every morning?

She picked up all her hair in one hand and struck a pose in front of the mirror.

This was the time her father choose to enter carrying a tray.

"What are you doing?" He asked with a chuckle. "Is my little girl playing model?"

She said nothing.

"I just came by to give you something that would make you feel better."

"What is it?" She wondered.

"Medicine." He said after a pause. Then left.

Yuuki inspected the drink that he had left behind. It kinda reminded her of champagne, not that she had ever tried it, but occasionally Kaien would have champagne or wine with dinner.

There were two glasses. Probably one for the morning. She sniffed the liquid, but was not able to detect was was in it.

Instead of drinking the contents, she poured it out on a plant by the window. For all she knew it could be poison. She did not believe that her family would kill or try to harm her, but there were a lot of stuff that she had not believed before today.

* * *

The next morning Zero had left for school and Kaien had left to tend to some "personal businesses" so she was left alone. Instead of spending the day trying to make sense of what they had told her the day before, Yuuki decided to catch up on some of her homework. She was already close to failing two classes and did not have the desire to go to summer school.

"Need help?"

Yuuki let out a high pitched scream as she jumped out of her chair and faced the intruder.

"My apologizes. I did not mean to frighten you." Kaname said. He was leaning against the counter and had in truth been watching her for some time, but been reluctant to make his presence know.

"W-Why are you here?" Her heart was still beating irregularity.

He approached her. "I was worried."

She took a step back. "Why?"

"I heard what happened to you." He sat down where her books were spread out and took a bite out of her omelet.

"You eat food?" The question was out of her mouth before she could stop herself and she fled from the room before embarrassing herself even more.

Halfway down the hallway, she abruptly turned back around and returned to where he was seated. He had taken some snacks out of their cabinets and was enjoying a piece of chocolate, and all she could do was stare. _He is so beautiful,_

He turned to look at her.

"I-" Her throat was dry. "What did you do to me?"

"Sit."

She remained standing. "What is this thing?" She showed him the tattoo. The rules they had at school were pretty strict and she was uncertain how people would react to it. Not to mention that she did not like the look of it. "Can it be removed?"

"No, but do not be alarmed. It is meant to protect. Like it did two nights ago."

"What do you mean?"

"If you had not had that mark on you then you symptoms would have been much worse."

She leaned against the door frame. "But I feel fine."

He smirked. "You can thank me later."

Her cellphone vibrated in her pocket and she pulled it out to see who was calling. _Yuri,_

Soft lips touched her forehead and before she knew it, she was alone.

* * *

_To be continued..._


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

* * *

Yuuki made sure that the door to her room was locked before she answered in the incoming phone call from best friend. "Hello?"

"How are you feeling? Does anything hurt?" Yuri asked. There were several voices in the background and distinct sounds of lockers closing. Yuuki guessed that she was changing classrooms.

"All better." She moved away from the door and crawled back up on her bed. "Everybody's making a bigger deal about this then it is. I probably just fainted from exhaustion, or something." The conversation she had yesterday with Kaien and Zero slipped back into her mind.

"Are you sure?"

"Perfectly."

"If there is anything you need just tell me. Okay?" Yuri let out a yelp just as the bell went off. "I need to go. I'll stop by your place later. Bye!"

"Wait!" Yuuki said, and nervously chewed on her nails. "Have you seen Zero today?"

"Yeah." Yuri said doubtfully. "Why?"

"Did..." How was she supposed to form this sort of question. "Did he seem _normal_ to you? Was there anything different about him? Did he..." _Did he burst into flames in the sunlight?"_

"He seemed like himself. Quiet. Moody. Nothing special. Why do you ask?"

"No reason. Just asking." Maybe she was reading to much into this? He was still the same old Zero. Just not the same old Zero that she thought she knew. "Tell him I said ´Hi` and...that's it."

"Are you sure that everything is fine? Did you two have another fight?" Yuri wondered.

"Everything is fine. If you don't leave now then you will be late for class."

"You do know that you can talk to me about anything, right?"

"Yes. No leave. Bye!" Yuuki waited until she heard the _click_ on the other end before placing her phone in the top drawer of her dresser. Then she went looking through another one for a blank notebook. There too many unanswered questions and if she didn't wish to forget any of them, then it would be wise to write everything down.

She pulled out a black notebook with a blood red spine, which she found fitting, and simple lead pencil. Then got comfortable on the bed beneath the covers, and got to work.

_What are vampires?, _She was pretty sure that the information she had collected from various books and movies were wrong. From what Kaien had said they were not monsters, and she refused to believe that they were all pretty emo types, either.

_Zero is a bloodguard?_ Does it mean that he drinks blood too? What was that pill he took earlier?

_How does Kaien know all of this? Was he a vampire? _A part of her refused to accept that suspicion. Surely she would have noticed if he had blood dripping down his chin after dinner.

_The tattoo and what is it's purpose? What kind of protection?_

_How do you become a vampire?_

_The history of this place? Basement?_

_Kaname?_

It became painfully obvious that she knew nothing of the people she called her family and what kind of world they lived in. A world that she was now a part of. She also realized that if she wanted to know all of the secrets that they had kept from her, even the bad ones, then she couldn't trust them to be honest with her. There was a reason to why they had kept this from her for so long.

They had hoped that she would never find out.

"This is too confusing!" Yuuki wined and placed her notebook under her pillow. Not the best hiding spot, but it would do.

She was getting ready to pick up the food tray at the end of the bed and take it down to the kitchen, when she noticed something strange from the corner of her eye. The plant by her bed was dead. How had she not noticed that before?

She picked up the damn thing and quickly tossed it in the trash. Surely she had not forgotten to water it? And even if she did, it shouldn't have dried up so quickly.

The other glass of her medicine was still waiting for her on the night-table and she had a vague memory of her pouring the thing out over the plant before going to bed.

"No." She whispered as dread spread all over body. "No. No."

She rushed over to the bed, fell to her knees and pulled out her notebook. With a shaking hand she wrote down the most frightening question of all.

_Is my father trying to kill me?_

* * *

After managing to slow down her heartbeat to a normal pace, she quietly sneaked out of her room and into the hallway. Kaien usually spent the better part of the morning in the dinning room with the newspaper. If she wanted to have a look around his office and bedroom then she better hurry.

_Stay calm. Stay calm, _She kept repeating that chant over and over again in her head. She also tried to keep her walk and posture as normal as possible. If someone were to see her, she didn't want them to think that she was doing anything suspicious.

When she reached Kaiens room, she gently knocked on the door and let herself inside when there wasn't an answer.

Her first thought was that his room was incredibly boring for someone who was dealing with the occult. No writing on the walls, nothing dark or mysterious. Not even a lousy spiderweb.

"How disappointing." She said to her self, then rushed over to the closet. First she went through his jacket pockets. Most of them were empty except for a couple of receipts. Some from a local Starbucks and another one from the movie rental place.

Her face turned a bright crimson when she realized what kind of movies he preferred.

"I'll never be able to look him in the eye ever again."

The next place she search through were his shoes. Why she thought that she would find anything, she had no idea.

His bathroom was surprisingly clean and white, and she found the little yellow duckies on the floor of his shower disturbing.

The cabinets on the wall held nothing interesting. Just the usual aspirin and other _male enhancement_ pills she wished she knew nothing about. If there was anything that she learned today it was to never go through someones medicine cabinet, or their pockets.

She returned to the bedroom and wondered where a person would hide something dark and sinister. It wasn't like he was going to have a book on his desk marked "Beginners guide to Vampires". The truth was that she didn't know what she had hoped that she would find.

All she needed was a small clue.

The only place left was underneath the bed, and sure enough she found a dark ebony box. With a lock.

"You're not making this easy for me are you, father?"

"Yuuki?"

The other voice came from the adjoining room, which was currently being used as an office. Yuuki had assumed that it had been empty too, but it appears now that Kaien simply hadn't heard her earlier.

The doorknob turned and slowly opened to reveal her father standing there with a surprised look. "Yuuki? Why are you in my room?"

Her first instinct was too run, but she pushed that stupid feeling aside. Taking a deep breath she gently kicked the box under the bed and took a step forward. "I just had some more questions about what happened the other day. How do you know all these stuff? Why wasn't I told earlier?"

"We were just trying to protect you." Kaien said and closed the door to his office behind him. "Would you have believed us if we had simply come out and said it."

A pause. "Probably not." She she reluctantly admitted.

"You should get some rest." He placed a hand on her shoulder and walked her towards the door. "Did you take your medicine?"

Yuuki gulped. She couldn't look him in the eye when she answered. "Yes."

"Good girl. Now rest." He cast one last glance at the bed as they left the room together. He had noticed what she was up to, but had chosen not to say anything.

* * *

Yuuki once again locked the door to her room to keep uninvited visitors out. She had trouble believing that Kaien wanted to to do her any harm, but couldn't find any other explanation to what had killed the plant. Perhaps it had been just a freak accident.

"Is something troubling you?" Kaname asked form the bed. He sat up against some pillows with his long legs stretched out in front of him and crossed at the ankles. In one of his hands he held her notebook. The one that had been so poorly hidden.

"That is not for you to read. It's private."

"Who is trying to kill you?" His voice had taken on a serious tone.

"Give it back!" She tried to reach for it, but he held it out of her grasp.

"Answer my question. Is someone trying to harm you?"

Yuuki stomped her foot, then threw her arms up in the air in exasperation. "I don't know! Everything is so confusing and everyone keeps lying to me! How am I supposed to know what is real?"

"What happened? Tell me." He placed the book down beside him on the bed, but still refused to let her grab it. "If there is anything I can do to assist you, then all you have to do is ask."

An idea popped up into her head and she had a sudden urge to try a small experiment. She opened he small jewelry box and pulled out a cross on a chain. Holding it up in front of her she slowly approached him, but it seemed to have no effect.

She even pressed the cold necklace against his cheek, but nothing happened. She had half expected for his skin to burn.

"Having fun?"

Her face turned pink with embarrassment when she realized what she had been trying to do. How foolish she must have looked. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to... Did I offend you?"

He smiled. "No."

"Can you tell me everything you know? Zero refuses to speak of it and I'm not sure if I can trust Kaien." She reached for the glass with the alleged medicine. "Do you know what this is?"

He gave it one sniff and grimaced. "It is a potion used to expel any remains of vampire from a human body."

She moved away from him. "I have-"

"Saliva is naturally transversed when a vampire bites you." He answered before she could even ask the question. "It is nothing that will cause you harm."

"So he really was trying to protect me." Yukki whispered. She hadn't wanted to admit how much it had bothered her if Kaien was actually tying to hurt her. "But why did it kill the plant?"

Kaname stared a the champagne like liquid. "It is a form of poison. Not one that will kill you, but you will be ill for a while before you get, as the hunters call it, cured." He held the glass out to her. "Do you wish to drink it?"

"What?"

"It will also get rid of that markings on your neck. Do you wish to drink it?"

Yuuki wasn't entirely sure of what he was asking, but she assumed that if the drank the so called medicine then he would leave. For good. And she didn't want that.

So she shook her head.

Kaname smiled and placed a soft kiss on her lips. "Good." He crushed the glass in his hand. The liquid mixed with his blood dripped on to the covers of her bed. He was vaguely aware of the pain in his hand.

"Even if your answer had been yes, I wouldn't have allowed it."

* * *

To be continued...


	16. Chapter 16

**Sorry for the late update.**

* * *

Chapter 16

* * *

Yuuki got startled when she heard the microwave ding. Her elbow hit the cup that was holding the flour and spilled everything over the edge of the counter.

"Dammit!"

"Watch your language, young lady." Kaien said has he entered the kitchen. His mind was somewhere else entirely as he reached into the refrigerator to grab two bottles of water. One for him and one for his _friend_.

To boost her spirits Yuuki had asked, or more likely demanded, that she hold a sleepover at their new home. They had lived her for awhile now and none of her friends had so much as stepped foot in the place. Meeting new people had never been her strong point, so she figured that she had to do something to bring her popularity bar up another inch.

When she was younger she didn't really play with other children as much as she would have liked to. Even then they lived in an more isolated area apart from the rest of the community. Kaien had explained to her that he liked his privacy and even though they had never officially been labeled as outcasts, they never really fit in with the rest of the crowd.

Yuuki was determent to change that. Both for her sake, and for Zero's. He had been the only one to keep her company as a child, and vice-versa.

"I'm going to meet up with my associate," He had failed to mention who this _associate_ was. "and I will be gone until late tomorrow."

It wasn't until he had reached the door again that he noticed the strange smell in the air. Something was burning.

"Is everything okay in here?"

Yuuki just remembered that she had left the melted chocolate for her cookies in the microwave and rushed over to open the small door, and let out a small cry of anguish. Somehow she had managed to burn the chocolate.

Kaien smiled a bit and patted her gently on the shoulder. "Have you tried to melt it over a water bath?"

"I already tried it, but it was to hard." Some of the boiling water had spilled and she had burnt herself that time. She rolled up her sleeve to show him the blister on the side of her arm. "I got hurt."

"Come here." He drooped his briefcase to the floor and pulled her over to the sink. Twisting the cold water knob and holding her arm steadily under the flow of water, he examined the mess in the kitchen. _His_ kitchen.

Sugar, flour, and other clumps of ingredient had gathered in groups all over the kitchen counter. Dirty dishes lay all over the place and surprisingly only one bowl of chocolate candy and peanut butter cookies. The way the kitchen was decorated he had expected something more. Like maybe she had fought off an army using kitchen appliances.

"Perhaps you should have asked for Zero's help." There was even flour smeared on her jeans. "He's pretty good with all this baking stuff."

"Though you'd never know looking at him." Yuuki muttered, with just a hint of resentment and jealousy in her voice. "Besides he doesn't like to do these kind of things."

"Too time consuming."

Kaien sighed. "It's not like you have anything better to do. Unless brooding counts."

They both turned to see a barefoot Zero standing by the kitchen doorway. His light hair still wet from the shower he had taken earlier. Droplets dripped down and stained his white shirt that had a stark contrast to the white of his skin.

But what caught Yuuki's eye was the holstered gun attached to a chain to his hip.

"I'll be in my room for the entire evening. If you need anything, just knock on my door."

Once he had left the room and they could no longer hear his footsteps as he walked up the stairs, Yuuki turned towards her father with a worried expression. "What does he need that for?"

Kaien closed his eyes and turned away for a moment. He hated to see the face that she was making. If it were up to him, she would never had to be dragged in to all of this. Never need to know the truth about her own family.

"He never goes anywhere without it."

"But why does he need it?"

Kaien smiled and tried to make light of the situation. "You know how your brother is. He's a worrywart. He really needs to learn how to relax."

Yuuki didn't take the bait.

"You really don't have to worry about him. He's basically a good kid. He knows what he's doing, most of the time, and other then he's social life there is no cause for alarm."

She nodded. "If you say so." Yuuki was still far from reassured, but there was nothing that she could do for him now. At least not until she knew more about Zero and about his past. "Shouldn't you go. You will be late for your meeting."

Kaien gave her a peck on the cheek before leaving her alone to hold her slumber party. She rarely went out with friends so he was always excited whenever she took an initiative to get closer to other people. Zero was not the only one who had some social skills to improve.

* * *

It was still daylight outside, but the sky was soft gray and a light layer of fog had developed. Yuuki had a nagging suspicion that it would rain and hoped that it wouldn't be the case.

All the snacks and cookies she had prepared were neatly placed on the coffee table in front of the big screen TV and the movie that she had rented was lying next to the DVD on the floor. Parts of the place was still wildly unfurnished and there were still many rooms which only reason for existence was to collect dust. There were probably still places of the building that she yet hadn't explored.

A painful memory bubbled to life along white a fear that they weren't they only people that lived here. Apart from Kaname she had seen many people that night. Whatever had happened in the tunnels was still a mystery to her, and it was a mystery that she was still to scared to look to closely into.

A thought occurred to her.

Did her father know about all of this before they moved in? Did Zero?

Something banged against the window and on reflex Yuuki dived behind the couch. A tree branch close to the house was swinging with the wind and was loudly knocking on the glass.

_There is nothing to be afraid of,_ She tried to convince herself. "When had it become so dark?"

The sky had gone from a dull gray to a dark cloudy blue. One glance to the watch on the wall told her that her friends would be here soon and when they did arrive, she didn't wish to be hiding like a small animal.

_There is nothing to be afraid of,_ She told herself again. Zero was only a shout away and he was armed.

Yuuki pulled back the curtains a bit to see if someone had arrived, and tripped of something. She pulled the curtain back in place before bending down to pick up the offending item.

It was a pair of muddy shoes. She didn't recognize the pair, but the size of them was enormous so she guessed that they had to Zero's. He had the biggest feet in the house. But he was usually organized so she didn't understand why he would just leave them around.

She opened the closet door to put them away when she noticed a heavy trench coat on one of the hangers, that didn't belong to either Zero or Kaien.

Maybe someone had left it.

For no particular reason she stuck her hand in the pockets to see what she would find and pulled out a lighter.

Odd. Neither Zero or Kaien smoked.

Someone knocked on the door before her head could conjure up all kinds of scenarios. Although she had a strong suspicion that Zero might have his own guest over.

* * *

_My bloody Valentine _was an excellent movie if you asked her. David Boreanaz was an amazing actor, and easy on the eyes. However there were several others around the table that didn't agree with her.

"This movie goes automatically to my "OMG-Do-Not-Even-Bother-Because-This-Sucks-So-Bad" pile." Souma said as he reached for the last chocolate cookie on the plate. He took a huge chunk before continuing to talk with his mouth full, spraying crumbs everywhere. "I can't believe that you choose this one Yuuki."

"It got excellent reviews and you just have bad taste."

"I like it." Yuri agreed, even though she had barely paid attention to the screen. Her head seemed to be elsewhere.

"Next time you can choose what movie we should watch. I doubt that you will come with a better suggestion." Yuuki adored the sour cream & onion chips, but what she hated was the long aftertaste. She knew that she would both be tasting them and smelling them until morning unless she throughly brushed her teeth, which she tended to forget.

"I am the master of films, baby. I know everything!" Souma said with confidence.

"Really?" Kate asked. She had also been relatively quiet during most of the movie. Yuuki had met her in math class and they and they had struck up a conversation or two with each other, but only because they had been seated together..

The truth was that she had invited the girl more out of politeness then actually wanting her here. Kate didn't always give off the hang with me vibe and Yuuki had been more then a little surprised that she had actually accepted her invitation.

"Yeah. Really."

"Care to put it to the challenge?" One side of her mouth went up into a sort of half smile. "What's the name of the infamous killer in Halloween?"

"Micheal Meyers."

"Who-"

The phone rang and disturbed their little moment.

Getting up to answer it turned up to be a bit more difficult then Yuuki had expected. Her foot was half a sleep and it was so comfortable under the thick, soft blanket. Yuuki had every desire to ignore the ringing and let them leave a message, but someone was persistent.

She hurriedly limped over into the kitchen where the noise from the TV wasn't so loud and where she could be offered some privacy.

"Hello?"

"Come upstairs."

"Huh?" She instantly recognized the voice, but she couldn't comprehend why he would be calling her over the phone. "What? Why?"

"I'm in you room." And then the line went dead.

Yuuki stood there for a minute just listening to the horrible beeping sound on the other end. _He is here? He is in the house?!,_

Her guest were still in the other room completely oblivious to the fact that there was a vampire in the house with them. She didn't fear that he would hurt them, but Zero was in another room just a few doors down the hall. If the knew that Kaname was that close to him then he might end up doing something stupid.

Yuuki thought of the gun she had seen earlier. By the size of it she guessed that you could blow someone's head of.

As casually and as calmly as she could, Yuuki walked past her friends on the couch and made her way to the giant staircase. She was halfway up before someone noticed her.

"Where are you going?"

"I-I left something in my room." She took the rest of the stairs in a near sprint. It hadn't been a complete lie, but she would rather that they didn't ask anymore questions of the subject.

* * *

"Got a lighter?" The man felt around in his back pocket, but couldn't find what he was searching for. He must have left the item downstairs with his coat.

His sock covered feet took him over to the bed with the dull blue colors. He lightly touched the fabric with his fingertips before planting his butt on the edge.

"And an ashtray?"

Zero looked around his desk and found a box of matched. He tossed them over to his friend. "Here. Use the bowl that held my cereal. It's mostly empty."

"Thanks, kid." With one swift movement the man lit up the cigarette between his lips and moved towards the open window where the smoke wouldn't bother anyone. "You still haven't told me the reason to why I'm here. It's about the girl, isn't it?"

Zero said nothing.

"And that thing that keeps visiting her." The words weren't said with any resentment, but more with a cold indifference. Like the person, or _thing_, had no meaning to him.

"I don't think that she fully understands what he is." Zero said. _Or what I am,_ "And from what I've heard about this Kaname Kuran, he doesn't seem like the type that goes away easily."

"Do you know why he's here in the first place?"

"No." _Not exactly,_

The man slightly leaned out of the window and blew out another puff of smoke. From his line of vision he could tell that the pool could use a good cleaning and that their bushes needed to be trimmed. "Either way she is safe now, right? There are others in the house with here. I don't see why the both of us need to be on guard duty."

Zero shrugged and leaned on the edge of his desk. "Better safe then sorry."

The man reached up and touched the eye patch that was overing his right eye. "If you say so."

Suddenly both their heads sharply turned towards the door that led out into the hallway.

"Do you feel that?" He asked.

Zero was already reaching for his gun. "He's here."

* * *

It was unusually quiet. She couldn't even hear breathing on the other side of the wooden door. Did vampires even breath? Did they eat? Other stuff then blood, then. Did they even sleep? Or go to the bathroom like normal people? How come she had never wondered about these kind of things before.

So many questions. About them, about her family and she had none of the answers. Why would they feel the need to keep her in the dark? Did they believe that she wasn't strong enough to handle the truth. She thought thought that she had handled their secrets pretty well compared to how bad it could have gone. Or was there some other reason for their silence.

The more she thought about it the more her head hurt.

"Come inside."

The voice scared her. She hadn't realized that she had been standing there with her hand over the doorknob.

In one swift movement she turned her hand, crossed the threshold and walked straight into the arms of another.

"For a moment I thought that you might be scared of me."

"No." His scent calmed her. And his touch felt cold.

He closed the door behind her and then put some distance between them. "Did you enjoy the movie?"

Yuuki gave him a weird look and moved over to the window, putting even more distance between them. "How long have you been up here?"

One shoulder rose in a half shrug. "Not long."

It was easy to look at him and get lost in yourself. He was the picture of perfection. Tall, strong arms, dark hair that feel bellow his shoulders in a stylishly messy way. And his eyes...

Yuuki turned her head and payed more attention to one of the potted plants. Her thumb and forefinger played with one of the leaves. "My father and Zero says that you aren't welcome here. They told me to come find them if you showed your face again."

He didn't seem one bit worried. "I know of the _blood guards_ distaste of me. And himself."

Her eyes flew open ins shock. "You knew?!"

A simple nod answered her.

"Why didn't you tell me?" _Why didn't anyone tell me?,_

"At the time it wasn't relevant. And I figured that you wouldn't believe me."

She was both annoyed and hurt that people would keep so many secrets from her. "Is there something else that I should know?"

Only silence met her. At least he didn't outright lie.

"Is there-"

The door behind them burst open and Zero stormed in with a man she had never met.

His Gun was pointed at Kaname.

* * *

To be continued...


End file.
